


Louis and I - a personal imagine

by kadma1990



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Competition, F/M, Friendship/Love, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: I enter a competition to win an afternoon with Louis Tomlinson. I end up being one of 5 winners and are being flown out to London.The day of the hangout is Liam's birthday and events happen and lead to things I could never have expected.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I would like to say that I'm a Larrie and I do believe that Louis and Harry are together.  
> This story is just a product of one of my many daydreams I've had. It's not necesarily something I want to happen, just a figment of my imagination, so don't get mad.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it though

Chapter 1 – The meeting

 

Louis had posted on Twitter that he would be doing a competition for five lucky people to spend an afternoon with him, to talk about anything and for him to play a few acoustic numbers. It was worldwide, and I thought that it wouldn’t hurt to enter.

 

I opened my mail to delete some of the junk mails I had received when I saw an email from Louis and his team. With a fluttering heart, I opened it and my jaw fell open. I was one of the winners. I started to hyperventilate a bit with tears streaming down my face. After a while, I took a deep breath and decided to call my best friend.

“Heyo, how are you?” She asked cheerfully when she picked up.

“I’m alright. I was just dying a few moments ago, but overall I’m good,” I said.

“Why?” she asked worriedly.

“Oh, I’m just gonna meet Thumbelina,” I said casually. She is not a One Direction fan, so she doesn’t necessarily know who is who. By giving each of the boys a nickname that resembles either their name or a feature of theirs she knows who I talk about. Since Tomlinson has a slight resemblance to Thumbelina, or at least it does in Danish, that is Louis’ nickname.

“Eh, cool,” she said.

“Yeah. I actually get to talk to and hug this guy, that has been one of my favourites for a couple of years now,” I told her, knowing full well that she didn’t really care.

“So, when is it?” She asked.

“It’s the 29th of August,” I said and swallowed hard, remembering that it would be on the day that marked my mom’s passing 4 years ago.

“You’ll be okay darling. If it gets too much then just call me,” she said soothingly.

“Thanks Cookie. I’m so glad that I call you my best friend,” I said.

“Well, you’re not getting rid of me, so you’re stuck with me,” she said and chuckled.

“And you’re not getting rid of me either,” I said.

 

We hung up and I looked at my phone. There were a few tweets from some of the accounts I follow that congratulated the winners of the competition and pleaded for them to be respectful and not ask any questions about Larry or any of the stunts. I then saw a tweet from Louis, saying he was looking forward to hanging out with us in a chill environment. I squealed remembering that I was one of them. I opened the mail again and replied to the email address supplied in the email, to give all of my details, so they could sort out plane tickets and a room to stay in.

 

I called my employer to tell them that I had won a competition on Friday the 29th of August, so I needed the day off. They were a bit grumpy at first, but gave me the day off.  
When it was time for bed I lay under my duvet just smiling and being so happy and I couldn’t wait for the 29th.

 

 

My plane to London was scheduled to leave at 10 am from Copenhagen so I had stayed at my dad and stepmom’s for the night, so they could take me to the airport. I was excited and nervous at the same time. This was the first time I would fly all by myself. Last time I flew was when I was going home from Barcelona with two of my classmates. I got checked in and through security and could just wait for take-off.

 

I arrived at Gatwick at 11 am. I took a taxi to the hotel and got checked in and had a quick shower before it was time to go to the café where we would meet.

 

I got there and saw two girls and two guys wait outside. When I got closer to them I could hear them talk about Louis and how excited they were to meet him. I went up to them and said hi. We stood there for around 10 minutes when out of the corner of my eye I saw him approach us.

“Hi guys, and welcome,” Louis said when he came over to us.

“Hi,” we all managed to stammer out.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. I won’t bite ya,” he said and smiled to us. I looked around and thought I saw the others relax a bit.

We went inside and sat down at a table.

 

“Feel free to order anything you want,” Louis said and smiled that big sunshine smile of his. I couldn’t help but fill up with joy and happiness inside.

We ordered and started talking about where we were from. One of the boys came from Cardiff, the other from Italy. One of the girls came from Norway and the last girl came from Poland.

 

After we had finished up at the café we went to a studio. We gathered round while Louis found something to drink for us. As he walked in with a tray of glasses and a pitcher full of water I gathered up some courage to ask him a question.

“So, Louis, you once said that during the hiatus you would learn to play guitar. How is that coming along?” I asked a bit timidly.

“Well, it’s not going that much better. I haven’t practiced much to be honest,” Louis said and smiled to me.

“That’s a shame. How about the piano? Have you gotten better at that?” The girl from Poland, Catherina, asked.

“Yeah a bit. I’ve started to play my own songs on the piano, so that’s cool,” he said.

“Have you talked to Liam today to wish him a happy birthday?” the girl from Norway, Noora, asked.

“No, not yet actually,” Louis said and smiled.

At the mere mention of Liam’s birthday, reminded me what day it was. I could feel the tears slowly come and my throat start to tighten a bit. I tried to breathe deeply and not think about it, but with no use. The tears started filling up my eyes and I sniffed, which got Louis’ attention.

“Are you okay love?” he asked worriedly. I shook my head no, and got up and went in to the hall way. Seconds later Louis came out to me and pulled me in to a hug. The feeling of his arms around me just gave me a sense of security and home, that I just let my tears stream down.

 

After around 10 minutes or so, I pulled back and tried to dry my face as best as I could.

“Sorry about that,” I almost whispered.

“No, don’t be. Do you want to talk about it?” he asked with genuine interest.

“I do, but I don’t want you to feel bad or anything,” I said.

“I won’t,” he assured me.

“Four years ago, today I lost my mum,” I said carefully and timidly.

“I’m so sorry to hear that. Sure, it’s still a bit new to me, but don’t feel like you can’t talk to me about it,” Louis said and smiled down at me, while still holding me in his arms.

“I just didn’t want you to feel bad,” I said.

“I don’t. It helps to talk about it sometimes. Especially with someone who’s experienced losing a parent as well,” Louis said.

“Yeah, just wish I was good at opening up,” I said.

“How about I take you out for dinner tonight, and we can talk about it? Or talk about something else if you don’t want to talk about it,” Louis asked.

“You want to take me out for dinner?” I asked, just to make sure I had heard him correctly.

“Yeah. Just the two of us. The others don’t have to know,” he said and smiled.

“Yeah, sure,” I said.

“Great. Just stay back after we’re finished and we’ll figure out where to go,” Louis said.

 

We went back to the others. Louis apologized on my behalf and looked at me and silently asked me if it was okay that he told them what was wrong. I nodded. He told them and everyone was very nice about it. Noora came over and sat next to me.

“I’m sorry, that I mentioned Liam’s birthday,” she said.

“Don’t be Noora. You couldn’t have known,” I said and smiled.

 

“Do you want me to play a song for you?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” we all agreed.

Louis sat down at the piano and started playing Just Like you. We sat in silence and just listened to him play and sing. We looked around at each other and couldn’t quite believe that this was happening to us.

 

When he finished we just sat and looked at him in awe. It wasn’t until we realised that he had stopped that we mumbled how good it sounded and that we loved it.

“Louis, do you think you could call Liam and we could all wish him a happy birthday?” Paolo, the guy from Italy, asked.

“Sure,” he said.

He grabbed his phone and dialled Liam.

“Hey mate,” Louis said.

“Yeah, I’m good. Listen, I’m in the studio with a few people who want to say hi,” Louis said.

“Alright, you’re on speaker,” Louis said and pointed his phone at us.

“Hi,” Liam said.

We all said a loud happy birthday.

“Thanks guys,” Liam said happily.

“What are you doing today Payno?” Louis asked.

“You know, just relaxing with the family. Luckily, I don’t have anywhere to be, so I can actually see my family,” Liam said.

“Alright mate. Say hi to everyone yeah,” louis said.

“I will. And thanks again everyone. I appreciate it,” Liam said and hung up.

Louis sat down at the piano again and played another song for us that none of us had heard before. He gave us all a little gift basket with some merchandise that hadn’t been released yet. He hugged us all and told us how much he appreciated the support we’ve shown him.

 

As agreed, I stayed back and waited for Louis to finish cleaning up. He grabbed my jacket and helped me putting it on. He then grabbed his own and we went outside where he locked up and we walked over to his car. We got in and put our seat belts on.

“So, I know this place where we can eat where we won’t be disturbed,” Louis said.

“Sure, just lead the way,” I said.

 

While we drove there I looked out the window in awe of this beautiful city.

“Have you ever been to London before?” Louis asked.

“No, never. This is my first time in the UK,” I said and looked at him.

“Okay, you don’t travel much?” he asked.

“Sadly no. I’ve always wanted to see the world though. The furthest away from Denmark I’ve ever been has to be Barcelona,” I said.

“Yeah okay, not that far away,” Louis chuckled.

“No not really. I once studied to have a degree in tourism management but that didn’t work out,” I said.

“Too bad. That sounded exciting,” Louis said and smiled.

“Yeah it was. It was just the written part of the education was too challenging for me,” I said.

“I’m sure you’ll find something else you can see yourself working as,” Louis said.

“Yeah, and I have,” I said.

“Sounds great. What?” he asked and looked at me quickly as he smiled.

“Health care cook. I work in a canteen where I make healthy food for the employees at a big firm,” I said.

“Cool. So, you cook for a living?” he asked.

“I do, yeah,” I replied and smiled slightly.

 

He parked the car in a dark ally and walked around the car and opened my door. I stepped out and we walked inside. He whispered something to the waiter and he led us in to a back room with a single table with two chairs.

“This way, we are totally alone, and will only be bothered by the waiter, who will only serve us,” Louis explained, when he saw my confused face.

We sat down and looked through the drinks menu. We ordered our drinks when the waiter returned and had another look through the menu.

“You can choose anything you want,” Louis said and smiled.

“This is really kind of you Louis,” I said.

“Of course. I would hate myself if you had left feeling really rubbish,” he said.

“Just being around you, has already improved my mood,” I said.

“I’m happy to hear that,” Louis said.

The waiter came in with our drinks and we ordered our food.

“Want to tell me about your mum?” Louis asked carefully.

“Well, she had experienced a lot of things just in my lifetime alone,” I said and took a sip of my cola.

“Like what?” he asked.

“Blood clots in her brain, eye and ultimately in her heart. She also suffered from diabetes, and had both of her legs amputated, one above the knee the other below the knee,” I said.

“Wauw, your mom really had it rough,” he said.

“Yeah, she did and that is just a tiny fraction of what she’s been through. During the last few years of her life she was also more or less blind on one eye,” I said.

“Oh man,” Louis said stunned.

“Yeah. It came as a shock to me, because she hadn’t been ill for a while. It was out of nowhere that she died,” I said.

“That must have been tough,” Louis said.

“It was. The thing that comforts me is that she didn’t suffer,” I said.

“I’m glad. It really breaks you seeing your mum slowly fading away,” Louis said, with a slight tremor to his voice.

I held out my hand for him to take it. He did and I stroked his hand reassuringly, to let him know that it’s okay.

“When I read about your mom, it broke me as well, and it made me think that there were a few similarities between us,” I said.

“Like what?” he asked, his voice still trembling.

“I was 24 as well, when my mom passed. They both died in the month as our birthdays, and my mom was my best friend as well,” I said carefully.

“It’s really nice to know someone who feels that same,” Louis said.

“Absolutely. And you can always talk to me, if you need to,” I said and smiled.

“Thank you,” Louis said.

We sat and ate in silence for a while, smiling at each other from time to time.

 

When we had finished eating Louis went to pay, while I grabbed our jackets. We went back to his car and he drove back to the hotel.

“Do you want to come up?” I asked.

“Sure. I don’t have much to do anyway, so why not spend it with you,” he said and parked the car.

 

We came up to my room, where we sat down on my bed side by side.

“I’ve really enjoyed today Louis. It has been great,” I said.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I was a bit nervous if you would love the new song,” he said rolling his thumbs.

“We absolutely loved it. Everyone will love it,” I said and turned my head to look at him. He turned his head too.

“I hope so,” he said.

We looked in to each other’s eyes and the next thing I registered was Louis pulling away from me, and our lips broke apart.

“Did you just kiss me?” I whispered.

“Looks like I did,” he said.

“How did that happen?” I ask.

“I don’t know. I think I felt drawn to you,” he said.

“What about Eleanor?” I asked.

“What about her?” he asked.

“Isn’t she your girlfriend?” I asked.

“No, we’re not together anymore,” Louis said.

“Oh, okay. Sorry to hear that,” I said.

“It’s fine. It’s been a month so I’m over it,” he said.

He looked at me again, then leaned in and connected our lips again. This time I was fully there and I enjoyed it. It was just small kisses but at the same time it felt like we had been doing it for ever.

“Wauw, you’re a great kisser,” I said when we pulled apart.

“Thank you. So are you,” he said and smiled his big sunshine smile. The butterflies in my stomach started to flutter around again.

“I can’t get over the fact that we just kissed,” I said.

“I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable,” he said.

“Don’t worry. It didn’t. I enjoyed it,” I said and smiled.

“I know this sounds cheesy but I felt something when we kissed,” he said.

“Me too,” I said.

“Don’t think that I go around kissing everyone I’m alone with, because I don’t,” he defended.

“I would never think that. I know you’re not like that. You are a respectable, well brought-up young man,” I said.

“I am. I’m well-mannered as well,” Louis agreed.

 

We sat for a while, me with my head on his shoulder, and his on top of mine. Louis broke the silence.

“I really am sorry if I overstepped a boundary. There was just something in me that told me to kiss you,” he said timidly.

“You didn’t. Sure, it came as a surprise, but it was a good surprise,” I reassured him.

“I’m glad,” he said. I grabbed my phone to see what time it was.

“Oh wauw. It’s already 11 pm,” I said surprised.

“Is it really?” he asked and looked at his own phone.

“Even though I don’t want to go, I probably should,” he said reluctantly.

“You can stay if you want to,” I said.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah. It would be nice with some company on this, my very first night in London,” I said.

“Okay, I’ll stay. I don’t have clean clothes though,” he said.

“There’s a clothes shop next door that you can buy from tomorrow if you want,” I suggested.

“Yeah, I might do that,” he said.

We got out of bed and Louis went to the bathroom while I looked through my suitcase to find something to sleep in.

When he got out I went in there to do my thing and moisturize my face. When I got out he was already under the duvet. I could see his t-shirt and jeans were on the floor. I walked over to the bed and got in next to him.

“At what time do you need to check out tomorrow?” he asked.

“At 10 am,” I said.

“Okay, so we can sleep until 9 – 9.15 am,” he said.

“Yeah,” I said.

“Want me to spoon you?” he asked.

“Sure,” I said.

We laid down and he put his arm around my waist and pulled me back against him.

“Don’t be afraid to ask me anything,” he said to the back of my head.

“I didn’t know what I was allowed to do,” I said.

“Love, we have spent the evening kissing. I think it’s safe to assume that you’re allowed to do anything,” Louis said and kissed my cheek, which made me blush.

“Everything except getting intimate,” I said.

“I agree. I wouldn’t be comfortable with that,” Louis said.

He lightly stroked my arm and my face for a bit, then put his hand around me again. I put my hand on top of his and he spread his fingers, inviting me to lock hands with him. I accepted the invitation and could just feel happiness and contentment spread through my body. That was the last thing I registered before I fell asleep.

 

 

The next morning, I was woken up by tiny kisses on my cheek.

“You are so beautiful when you sleep,” Louis whispered in my ear.

“Thanks. When did you wake up?” I murmured.

“At 7.30 and it’s now 9,” Louis said.

“Were you looking at me the whole time?” I asked. I turned around and looked up at his breath-taking face.

“Not the entire time. I’d say for 10 minutes then I pulled out my laptop to answer some emails,” he said and smiled.

“Cute and productive,” I said and smiled.

“Yeah,” he said then his face expression changed.

“What is it?” I asked as I sat up.

“I just don’t want to say goodbye to you just yet,” he said.

“I don’t want to say bye to you either,” I said.

“Do you think there is a possibility for you to stay longer?” he asked with a spec of hope.

“Only for the rest of the weekend. I have work on Monday,” I said.

“Right, of course,” he said.

“But I’d love to spend the rest of the weekend here,” I said and smiled.

“Sounds great,” he said and smiled.

“Yeah. Only thing is that I have to check out soon, then I don’t know where to stay,” I said.

“I could pay for a room for you here,” he suggested.

“Louis, you shouldn’t have to do that,” I said.

“I know, but I want to. Then we can spend the rest of the weekend together until you have to fly home. Speaking of which, when does you plane take off?” he asked.

I grabbed my print out from my bag and had a look.

“It takes off at 7 pm,” I said.

“Let me see if I can change it,” he said and grabbed it.

“How about we sort out the room first then you can call the airline from there,” I said.

“Of course,” he said. He leaned in and kissed me tenderly.

“Let’s get you packed and moved to another room,” he said.

I packed all my stuff and he packed away his computer.

Just before we had to leave he held me back.

“I think we should go separately to hopefully avoid suspicion and rumours. Then I go book us a room for the night and you go check out of this room. We meet back up here and go to the new room together,” he said.

“Okay,” I said and smiled.

 

Louis went out first, and I waited around 5 minutes before I left the room. I went down to the lobby, to the reception desk. I got checked out and they hoped I had enjoyed my stay there. I went to the bathroom to make it seem like I had to go, and not just sneak back up.

I got back up to the floor and I saw Louis waiting. He came over to me and we got in the lift. We went up to the second highest story and I let him lead the way. He unlocked a door and we stepped in. The sight that met me was amazing.

“You booked us a suite?” I asked.

“Yeah. I figured since we have to spend the rest of the weekend here, why not in a bigger room,” he said.

“Was my room to small?” I asked.

“Not at all. Believe it or not but I actually prefer the smaller rooms. They are more cosier and quaint,” Louis said.

“I agree,” I said.

I took a look in the suite. The bed looked big and soft. There was a little meeting area. I walked in to the bathroom and fell in love immediately. There was a big shower and an even bigger bath tub and his and hers sinks. I felt Louis’ arm around my waist.

“How do you like it?” he asked.

“I love it. The whole suite is just amazing. Thank you, Lou,” I said.

“You’re welcome love,” he said and leaned down and kissed me.

 

We kissed for a few minutes then walked back out to the front room.

“Want me to call the airline now?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, please,” I said. I found the ticket and underlined the details for him. I walked over to the bed and jumped on to it. Louis saw it and snickered. I smiled and laid down to feel the mattress properly.

 

While he was sorting out the plane ticket, I lay on my back and thought about how the past 24 hours has been. When I left Copenhagen, I would never in my wildest dreams have imagined Louis and I kissing, let alone sleep in the same bed. I could never have guessed that this guy would have kissed me. I then started thinking about Harry. He said he wasn’t with Elk anymore, but what about Harry? If they were together, I would feel horrible about what I had done with Louis.

I hadn’t even noticed him joining me on the bed until he leaned down and kissed me.

“With some persuasion I managed to move your flight until 5 pm tomorrow,” he said.

“Thank you,” I said and gave him a slight smile.

“What’s wrong love?” he asked.

“I promised myself that there was one specific topic I wouldn’t bring up,” I said.

“Which topic? Love, you can ask me anything you want, and I do mean anything. There are no topics that are off-limit,” he said and caressed my cheek.

“I don’t want to burden you with it,” I said.

“But it’s troubling you. Is it a personal topic?” he asked. I nodded, almost starting to cry, because what if I had ruined their relationship. I would never be able to forgive myself.

“Is it about Harry?” he asked bluntly. For a while I didn’t answer. I couldn’t, the tears were streaming down my face and this time I did nothing to hide them.

“What is it, love?” he asked sweetly.

“I don’t want to ruin anything,” I sniffed.

“You won’t. I promise,” he said. I dried my eyes as best as I could and looked at him.

“I’m completely single,” he said.

“You are?” I asked.

“Yeah. Harry and I have never been together. I understand how people might think that, with all the fond looks and the subtle touches, but that is just because we miss that open and close relationship we had back then,” Louis explained.

“There are just so many things that indicate that,” I said.

“I know, and it will take a long time to explain everything to you. We can talk about that some other time. I promise I will explain it to you. For now, I just want to get to know you and kiss you and cuddle with you and take things slow,” Louis said.

“Okay, and I agree,” I said.

“Any questions here and now?” he asked.

“How come you’ve never denied that you’ve never been together?” I asked.

“Well, we don’t want to tell people what they can and can’t believe in. It’s completely up to you if you want to ship us or not. And what the media is saying about it ruining our friendship is completely bullshit. Our friendship is fine. We talk and travel together quite a lot, actually. Also, if the opportunity to spend birthdays and holidays together emerges then we do it,” Louis said.

“I think that’s great. It’s great to have that kind of relationship with a person,” I said.

“Yeah. Do you have a close friend like that?” Louis asked.

“Yeah I do. We haven’t been travelling together alone yet, but we have definitely been doing things together. And at one point we lived together for three years,” I said.

“That’s great. Did you cook together?” he asked.

“No. I did all the cooking. It’s not that she can’t cook, it’s just that the thought of touching raw meat makes her gag,” I said.

“Well, I can’t cook for shite,” he said.

“Well, I can teach you,” I said and winked at him.

“Good luck with that. Harry tried to teach me but he gave up, and he is a very patient man,” he said.

“Funnily enough, I have all the patience in the world when I’m in the kitchen,” I said.

“It’s going to be a hard challenge,” he warned me.

“I like a good challenge,” I said. He leaned in and kissed me.

He put his hand around me and pulled me into his arms. He held me tight and caressed my face.

“We haven’t spent that much time together, but in this little time, I feel myself getting more and more smitten,” Louis said.

“Me too. You are just so great. Your personality, how you were raised, how helpful you are, everything about you is just great. And that you are good looking is a bonus,” I said and smiled.

 

I got up from the bed and Louis’ arms and walked over to the desk where a stack of post-it’s was. I picked up a pen and wrote down all my information.

“Here is all of my information, so you can get in touch with me,” I said as I handed him the note.

“Thanks love. Can you grab my bag for me?” he asked. I handed him his bag and he grabbed his laptop.

“I might as well save it right away, otherwise I’ll forget and I’ll hate myself,” he said.

He added my skype, email then went onto Twitter.

“Just a fair warning. On Twitter I retweet porn, whether it be straight or gay. I also follow a lot of Larry smut accounts,” I said.

“That’s completely cool love. I don’t mind. I’m not going to tell you to unfollow people,” he said and smiled. He found my profile and tabbed the follow button and turned on notifications as well.

I grabbed my phone and typed out a tweet saying how I enjoyed yesterday and thanked him for the follow. I looked at him and saw him smiling.

“It would be impolite to not thank you,” I said.

“That’s true,” he said.

 

“You know, we haven’t had anything to eat yet,” I said.

“You’re right. How about we order some room service,” he suggested.

“Good idea,” I said.

Louis grabbed the folder for food and we decided what to get. He called to place our order.

20 minutes later there was a knock on our door succeeded by a man saying room service. Louis went and opened the door and let the employee in. He put the cart in the front room and left. We sat down at the table and ate our breakfast/lunch while I told him a bit about myself.

“You’ve really been through some things,” he said.

“Yeah. From time to time I do feel like I’m not good enough and that I can’t do anything right,” I told him.

“Oh love, please don’t ever feel like that. You’re amazing. I know it’s easy for me to say but the fact that you’ve overcome being bullied, and have become such a strong independent woman, show me that you are so damn strong and powerful,” he said, then got up and walked round and kissed me deeply.

“Thank you, Lou. To have you as role model and friend means everything to me,” I said and smiled.

“Always here for you love,” he said.

 

We finished lunch and laid on the bed cuddling. We were just lying there, not doing anything. He started massaging my hair and I closed my eyes to enjoy it. Next thing I knew I opened my eyes and saw Louis walking around talking on the phone in a hushed voice. I just looked at him as I continued to wake up. He turned around and smiled.

“She’s woken up, and no you can’t come over,” Louis said.

“No you can’t,” he repeated.

“Because we’re still getting to know each other, dickhead,” he said and laughed.

“I’m hanging up now,” he said.

“Yes, I am,” he sing-songed.

“Bye Harry,” he said and hung up. He walked over and kissed me.

“How long was I out for?” I asked.

“About 45 minutes,” he said and smiled.

“Sorry, it just felt so nice,” I confessed.

“I could tell. You let out tiny moans,” he said and winked.

“I did?” I asked horrified.

“Yeah. I had to go to the bathroom for a while,” he said and started blushing.

“I got you hard?” I asked.

“Yeah. You sounded like a school girl. I had to check if you were playing with yourself because it sounded like it,” he revealed. I could feel my face burn from the embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed love, it’s natural,” he said and smiled.

“Was it good then?” I asked.

“Yeah. It was a bit weird though with you sleeping, when we’ve only known each other for 24 hours,” he said.

“Yeah, I can imagine,” I said.

“I then took a shower and when I got out Harry called,” he explained.

“And you told him about me?” I asked curiously.

“Yeah, he could hear you mumble in the background and asked if I had gotten a girlfriend I hadn’t told him about,” he said.

“I told him I didn’t, but that I had met someone who could be a possible if everything aligns,” he said.

“Yeah. let’s hope everything works out,” I said and smiled.

“Want to watch a movie or is that too risky as well?” he asked.

“Only if you start giving me a massage again,” I said, as I sat up.

“I won’t then,” he said and smiled.

“So how did Harry take it?” I asked.

“He was proper chuffed. He said that last time he heard me being this happy was back in 2011 before Eleanor,” he said.

“Wauw. How come they closeted you guys?” I asked.

“Well, I’m bi and Harry is Harry, and they felt threatened by us, so they forced us to go in the closet and stay there. and I’m actually not supposed to tell you that,” he said.

“You’ve signed an NDA?” I asked.

“Yeah, and a whole shitload of other documents,” he said.

“It’s fucked up,” I said.

“Yeah. I’m actually supposed to make you sign one of your own now,” he said.

“If you tell me to, I will,” I said.

“I know that I should, but I’m not going to. I trust you,” he said.

“Your team won’t be happy about it,” I said.

“No, but honestly, they can’t make us do it,” he said.

“If we want this to develop into a relationship at some point, I want us to be able to trust each other without me telling you to do certain things or behave a certain way. I want us to respect and trust each other,” he emphasised.

“I agree 100 %. A good relationship is based on mutual respect, love and trust,” I said.

“Absolutely. Should we watch a movie?” he asked.

“Sure, but I don’t see a tv anywhere,” I said.

“That is because of technology my dear,” he said and grabbed a remote on the bed side table. He pushed a button and at the end of the bed on the wooden panel, a TV appeared.

“Have you stayed here before?” I ask.

“A couple of times yeah. I know it seems stupid when I have a house outside of London, but sometimes you just want to stay somewhere else,” he said.

He grabbed another remote and turned the TV on. He opened the movie menu and turned to look at me.

“What do you want to watch?” he asked.

“A movie I know for a fact you love,” I said, hoping he would know which one I meant.

“I have to warn you. If we watch that I will be singing along,” he said.

“Don’t we all when we watch it?” I asked.

“Fair enough. Let’s see if it’s on here,” he said and searched for it and found it. He sat down next to me and lifted his arm for me to cuddle into his side.

“You ready love?” he asked.

“Let’s jive,” I said. He pressed play and the tones of Grease started playing. I could feel him move lightly to the beat.

“Do you know the lines fully as well?” I asked.

“More or less. Whenever I watch it I do sometimes mouth along. I can’t help it. It’s because I played Danny back in school,” he said.

“And what a cute Danny you were,” I said and turned my head to give his t-shirt a light kiss.

“Thanks love,” he said. He put his arm on my arm and stroked it lightly.

 

After the movie ended and we had sung along to every song, I went to the bathroom really quick. When I got back out he looked at me and smiled. I could feel my cheeks blush and I gave him a slight smile. He got up from the bed and walked over to me. He placed a few fingers on my chin and leaned in and kissed me lightly.

“You are so cute when you blush,” he said and kissed my lips again.

“Thanks. The way you look at me and your smile just melts my insides every time,” I confessed.

“And I’m not even doing anything in particular,” he said.

“I know, but you are my weak spot without a doubt,” I said.

“What do you want to do now?” he asked.

“Have you ever watched Grease 2?” I asked.

“No, never. I’ve always refused,” he said.

“Do you still refuse to watch it?” I asked.

“If you can convince me to watch it, we’ll watch it,” he said and smiled.

“Okay then. The male protagonist draws similarities to Olivia Newton-John as he is hopelessly in love with the female protagonist and wants to be with her so he changes himself,” I started and peppered his face with light kisses.

“Okay, and what about the songs?” Louis asked.

“Well, they are quirky and kind of ridiculous and that is what makes them likable,” I said.

“Can you sing one of them for me?” he asked.

“You want me to sing for you?” I asked.

“Yeah. To get a sense of how they are,” he said.

“But I can’t sing for shit,” I said.

“Don’t worry love, I won’t judge you,” he said. I swallowed hard and gave him a snippet of one of the songs.

“Hmm, it intrigues me a bit but I’m not quite convinced yet,” he said.

“Okay,” I said and closed the gap between us I had created. I leaned in and kissed him lovingly.

“Frenchie is back and helping our male protagonist,” I said.

“I do love Frenchie,” he said.

“And I like the movie and really want you to see it,” I said and nipped lightly on his jaw.

“Okay fine. We’ll watch it,” he said.

“Thank you gorgeous,” I said and kissed him gently. We returned to the bed and I cuddled back up to him.

“If I get any visible love bites you’re in trouble,” he said.

“I can’t make them, so no worries there,” I said. Louis found the search bar and typed in Grease 2 and pressed play.

 

“Okay. It was fine, but not one of my favourite films,” he said when the film ended.

“What made you hate it?” I asked.

“I don’t hate it per say, but the plot just tried a bit too hard to be like the first one. The songs were actually a bit catchy but I think that was it,” he said.

“Okay, fair enough,” I said.

“What time is it?” he asked. I looked at my phone.

“It’s 5.13 pm,” I said.

“Should we think about dinner or is that too early?” he asked.

“I usually eat somewhere between 5 and 6.30 normally,” I said.

“Okay. Let’s order then,” he said.

We got up and looked through the menu and ended up with a set of dishes we wanted to try.

 

When the food arrived, we sat down at the table and Louis talked a bit about himself. I had told him that I didn’t join the fandom until January 2016 so I didn’t know that much of his background.

“Something you want answers to?” he asked.

“What happened in Wellington?” I asked boldly.

“Well, I’m actually not allowed to address that,” he said.

“Okay, fair enough,” I said.

“But, since I’ve already cocked up, why not tell you,” he said.

“Don’t if it will get you in more trouble,” I said.

“Honesty is also a great key to a successful relationship,” he said and winked.

“It is,” I agreed.

“Like I said yesterday, Harry and I are very close, and we wanted to test the water a bit, so when I had had a fair amount of alcohol in me we wanted to act like we were dating. We danced and then I looked at him and called him my boyfriend and leaned in to kiss him, when he then turned me around and whispered that there were fans outside who were filming it. I looked at him and I knew we had accomplished our mission. The next day as expected we were told off and that they had to make everyone at the bar to sign an NDA to keep them from telling anyone,” he said.

“Have you ever kissed?” I asked.

“A few times. After we had played with the chocolate coins he told me to kiss him and I did,” he said.

“Okay,” I said.

“I promise you that we don’t do that now. That part of our friendship ended in 2014,” he said.

“When you say that part of your friendship, what do you mean by that?” I asked.

“Well, we cuddled, shared small kisses. We were basically a couple without being a couple,” he explained.

“Did you also have sex?” I asked just as he had taken a forkful of pasta. He almost choked on it.

“We wanked together and blew each other from time to time,” he said timidly.

“Did you do more?” I asked.

“We also fucked each other one time,” he said and looked at me to see how I reacted.

“Only once?” I asked.

“Yes. Only once. We agreed that it was too weird,” he said.

“Okay, then how do you explain that some fans, I think it was, saw the tour bus rocking and then Harry suddenly couldn’t sit down?” I asked.

“He was horny and begged me to fuck him with a big ass dildo. I told him it would only spark more rumours and we would be in trouble, but he didn’t care. So that explains his hand on the window, the rocking tour bus and him not being able to sit down,” he explained.

“Okay,” I said and continued to eat. He kept looking at me until the agony of not knowing became too much for him.

“How do you feel about that?” he asked. I looked at him and swallowed my food.

“As long as that is a finished written chapter, I’m fine with it. We all have baggage,” I said.

“What kind of baggage do you have?” he asked.

“Well, when I got sexually active I was a bit of a nymphomaniac so I had sex with around 10-15 men within the first two months,” I said.

“Wauw,” he said.

“Does that freak you out?” I asked.

“A bit, but like you said we all have baggage,” he said, then got up and walked round and kissed me deeply.

“But not enough to scare me away. You would most definitely scare me away if you told me you had had sex with an animal,” he said. I almost gagged just at the thought.

We sat in silence for the rest of the dinner. After we had finished he told me he would go down and have a look at the clothes shop to see if it was still open.

 

While he was down there, I decided to call Cookie.

“Hi!” she said chipperly.

“Hi. There are so many things I want to tell you, but I don’t have the time,” I said.

“When does you plane leave?” she asked.

“Tomorrow at 5pm,” I said.

“I thought you were going home today?” she asked confused.

“I was, but it was changed so I could spend the rest of the weekend in London,” I said.

“Eh. How were you able to afford it?” she asked. At that same moment Louis came back.

“I managed to find some clothes,” he said and rounded the corner to the bed and froze.

“My best friend,” I mouthed to him. He seemed to relax a bit.

“Thumbelina?” Cookie asked.

“Yep. I can’t say too much, but I’ve become good friends with him,” I said.

“Great friends,” he said and sat down next to me.

“Eh. Thumbelina,” she said and snickered.

“If you get to meet him don’t say that,” I said

“But that’s how I can remember who he is,” she said.

“I know. But what about the others? They don’t have those features anymore,” I said.

“Okay, I do know who Harry is, but I can never remember Blondie’s name,” she said.

“It’s Niall. And you might get used to that because I have a feeling he won’t bleach his hair again,” I said.

“He definitely won’t bleach it again. He loves his natural hair,” Louis said.

“Eh. You’ll have to remind me,” she said.

“Sure,” I said.

“Am I on speaker?” she asked.

“No. What’s up?” I asked.

“Want me to give you some space?” he asked. I nodded and he went in to the other room.

“He’s gone. What’s wrong?” I asked.

“You like him,” she stated.

“I do,” I confirmed.

“Out of your ex’s he reminds me a bit of Beau,” she said.

“I think so too. There are some similarities between them and he’s just a great guy,” I said and looked towards the other room.

“Good,” she said.

“But we’re just getting to know each other, but there is definitely chemistry between us,” I said.

“Eh. I’m gonna go again. Tell him I said hi,” she said.

“I will,” I said and hung up.

“Coast is clear,” I said.

He came back in and sat down next to me.

“What did you tell her?” he asked.

“What you heard me tell her, and then why I wasn’t on a plane right now,” I said.

“Okay. What was that thing with Niall?” he asked. I told him she wasn’t a fan and that she had a nickname for all of them.

“Thumbelina huh?” he asked.

“Yeah. The Danish word for Thumbelina resembles Tomlinson a bit,” I said.

“How?” he asked. I wrote down Tommelise on a piece of paper.

“A kinda looks like Tommolis to me,” he said.

“Yeah, hope you’re not offended,” I said.

“Not at all. I think it’s endearing,” he said.

“I’m happy to hear that. And just so you know, you have been approved,” I said.

“I didn’t know that I needed to be approved,” he said and smiled.

“You don’t. It’s just that she’s looking out for me and wants to make sure I don’t end up in a bad relationship again,” I said.

“A bad relationship?” he asked.

“I’ll tell you some other time, okay?” I said.

“Of course. When you are ready to tell me, I’m all ears,” he said.

“Thank you gorgeous,” I said and kissed him.

“Did you find some clothes?” I asked.

“I did,” he said and went to show it off.

“I love it all,” I said.

“I’m glad. I also bought you a little something,” he said and pulled a small box from the bag.

I opened it and inside was the most beautiful necklace.

“Thank you so much,” I said.

“It’s okay. It was my pleasure,” he said.

 

He put the clothes back in the bag and grabbed my ankles and pulled me down a bit. I squealed. He sat down on top of me and looked down at me. He leaned down and kissed my lips then started kissing my left earlobe and kissing round my jaw to the other lobe. He then slowly moved down my neck and kept kissing on one specific spot.

“Are you giving me a love bite?” I breathed out.

“It was too tempting to not do it,” he said and smiled at me.

He finished up the bite and kissed across my cheek until he reached my mouth again. He kissed me gently and timidly then pulled away and got off me.

“Is it big?” I asked.

“It isn’t the smallest of bites. Why don’t you go have a look?” he suggested.

I got up from the bed, a little woozy, and walked in to the bathroom and had a look in the mirror. I got back out and Louis was waiting for my reaction.

“I should be able to cover it up,” I said.

“Do you hate it?” he asked.

“I don’t. I’ve never had many bites in my lifetime, so to find someone who wants to pepper me in them is great,” I said and laid back down next to him. I leaned in and kissed him gently.

“I’m not gonna lie, I put myself in kind of a mood,” he said.

“You put me in a mood too. It was a bit too arousing,” I said.

“Sorry love. So, what are we going to do? This erection is not going away,” he said.

“Good question. Last night we agreed not to get intimate,” I said.

“Yeah, but again, that was before we got to know more about each other,” he said.

“That’s true. What are you suggesting?” I asked.

“I stick by not having sex, but what if there was a way to help each other out?” he asked.

“You mean oral sex?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said.

“Okay, I’m good with that. Have you ever performed oral sex on a woman before?” I asked.

“No. Harry actually took my virginity,” Louis confessed.

“If you’re not ready to touch me yet, that’s fine,” I said and smiled.

“Shouldn’t it be fair that we both do it?” he asked.

“If you’re not ready, I completely understand. Consent is the key, Lou,” I said.

“You’re sure it’s fine?” he asked.

“Completely. Instead I can show you how I like to be touched,” I said.

“Okay. Yeah that sounds great,” he said.

 

 

I looked over at him. He was smiling and looked blissfully happy.

“Wauw. That was the best blowjob I’ve ever had,” he said.

“Glad you enjoyed it. I think the only time I’ve had anyone say a bad thing about my blowjobs was my very first one, but that was expected,” I said.

“So, I found myself a natural, huh,” he smirked.

“You have indeed. Did you learn anything?” I asked.

“Yeah. I can’t wait to try it out some time,” he said. I leaned in and kissed him lovingly.

“Remember, only when you feel completely ready,” I said.

“Of course,” he said.

 

I looked at my phone to check the time.

“Why does time fly that fast?” I asked.

“What time is it?” he asked.

“It’s 10.25 pm,” I said.

“Already? Time does fly when you’re having fun,” he said.

“Yeah. Should we shower first?” I asked.

“How about we take a bath together tomorrow?” he suggested.

“Yeah, absolutely. I do need to test that bath out before I go home,” I said.

“Ha, me too. And we don’t have to hurry tomorrow. I booked the room for an extra night so I would have the most amount of time with you as possible,” he said.

“Aren’t you just a sweetheart,” I said.

“I am, and hopefully I’ll be yours,” he said and smiled.

“Yeah hopefully,” I said.

 

We had put our pants back on and got under the duvet. I curled up at his side and with a finger traced some of his tattoos.

“I’ve gotten some beef for some of the answers I’ve said about my tattoos,” he said.

“Like what?” I asked.

“Like, ‘gee, thanks for saying that your tattoos are stupid. I thought they meant something.’ It was safe to say that I wasn’t that popular for the next few days,” he said and chuckled.

“When you said that, did you have those tattoos in mind?” I asked.

“Not at all. I meant like the stickman skateboarder and a few other ones,” he said.

“He knows I’m proud of our complimentary tattoos. It’s our way of telling people that we love each other and that nothing can come between our friendship,” he said.

“I’m really glad that you have that kind of friendship,” I said and placed a timid kiss on his chest.

“Me too love. Have you ever wanted to get a tattoo?” he asked.

“Absolutely. I actually have a few ideas in mind. It’s just the thought of it being painful that prohibits me a bit,” said.

“I know that everyone endures pain differently and it depends on which part of the body it is, but I wouldn’t say it’s that painful,” he said.

“Yeah, and the fact that I’m scared of needles doesn’t help me either,” I said.

“I would definitely suggest getting something small for your first tattoo. And ask around to find the best artist. It makes all the different in the world,” he said.

“Yeah. Should we sleep? I feel my eyes getting heavy,” I said.

“Sure. Goodnight love,” he said and kissed my forehead.

“Goodnight gorgeous,” I said.

 

 

The next day I woke up and looked up at Louis. He looked so sweet and innocent. I really needed the bathroom but I also didn’t want to leave him. I tried to move as careful as I could but I felt his grip on me tighten.

“I need the bathroom gorgeous,” I whispered and kissed his cheek.

“Hurry back love,” he mumbled.

He let go of me and I hurried to the bathroom.

 

For a while I just stood next to the bed and looked at him in awe. I reached for my phone and sneaked a picture of him, to keep for private use, to look at when I missed him too much. I place my phone back on the table and went back under the duvet and snuggled back up to him.

“You’re lucky that you’re cute and that I like you, otherwise I would have gotten angry that you took a picture of me sleeping without my consent,” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry. I can delete it if you want,” I said.

“No, I’ll let you off this time,” he said.

“Thank you. I promise that it’ll stay private,” I said.

“I know,” said and pulled me closer.

 

For the next hour or so we cuddled and shared small kisses. When the time was 10 am we got out of bed and ordered breakfast.

The food arrived and we ate it in bed, whilst feeding each other as well.

After finishing breakfast, Louis thought it would be funny to mess around with the maple syrup. He quickly found out it was very sticky so I ordered him to take a shower to rinse off all that stickiness.

To avoid the bathroom being a sauna, he had the door open just a smidge. I was on my phone checking Instagram and Twitter.

“Love, care to join me?” he asked.

“Sure,” I said.

“Bring your phone,” he said.

I brought my phone with me and entered the room. He was already in the bath and I could see his pants by the toilet. There was a small table next to the bath and I placed my phone on it. I stripped down and Louis helped me in the tub. I slowly sat down, and Louis put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

“This is nice,” he said.

“Yeah, very,” I said and leaned against him.

“Anything exciting happening on social media?” he asked.

I dried my hands and reached for my phone. I opened Twitter and went straight to the top. I scrolled through slowly so Louis could read along too.

“It’s more of less just the same old things happening,” I said.

“Same old shit but a different day,” Louis cited.

“Yeah. Can I ask you something?” I asked.

“Of course, you don’t have to ask for permission,” he said.

“What’s the deal with Freddie?” I asked.

“Well, back when Zayn was still in the band, I think it was in January 2015, he and I had a meeting in LA. Modest told us that they wanted one of us to take on the role of fatherhood. Now of course it would have been a somewhat natural thing for Zayn and Perrie to have a child, but seeing as she wasn’t pregnant and there was no way they could force her to have a baby, it fell on me. Now, keep in mind that back in September 2014 Harry and I had agreed to stop being that close to each other, I wasn’t really a fan of the idea, because I was still hurting. They told us the plan and introduced us to the woman who would carry the baby. Now you might be thinking, why don’t I just say Brianna. Well, that is because the woman carrying the baby wasn’t Brianna, it was..,”

“Tammi,” I interrupted.

“It was indeed. Which is why he doesn’t look like me in the slightest. Brett and Tammi are his parents,” he said.

“I feel bad for him, that his parents are willing to exploit him like that. Banana is always complaining about his privacy, yet as his half-sister she is helping her family exploit him, all for money,” I said really irritated.

“I know. It’s disgusting. When we have kids they will have their privacy,” he said

“We?” I ask and turn my head to look at him as best as I can.

“Yeah, hopefully we’ll have kids one day,” he said and kissed me.

“I love how you’re already talking about kids, and we’re still just getting to know each other,” I said.

“I’m sorry. I really try hard to not be that forward,” he said.

“It’s okay, you’re not scaring me away if that is what you’re worried about,” I said.

“I’m glad I’m not,” he said.

For the remainder of the bath, Louis washed my back for me and I washed his. We got out, got dry and dressed. I started gathering my things and felt my heart drop a bit at the thought of me being without him for I don’t know how long.

“Love, I have something for you,” he said.

He handed me a small piece of paper. I looked at it and saw that it was a cheque for £50.000.

“This is a lot of money,” I said gobsmacked.

“It is,” he agreed.

“It’s too much. I can’t accept it,” I said and tried to give it back to him but he wouldn’t take it.

“It’s a gift from me to you. It’s not a bribe or anything like that,” he said.

“But it’s a lot of money. In Danish currency it’s almost half a million,” I said to give him a bit of perspective of how much it is.

“I still stand by it. Love, I will be giving you some expensive gifts from time to time. With this gift, it’s fully up to you how you want to spend it,” he said and put his arms around me.

“I do want a driver’s licence, and to pay off some of my debt,” I said.

“There you go, the perfect opportunity,” he said and leaned in and kissed me.

“Thank you gorgeous,” I said.

“It’s okay. It’s my pleasure,” he said.

 

For the remainder of time we had left, we spent it cuddling and kissing. When the time came for me to leave, we both couldn’t stop crying. Our kisses were slobby but we didn’t care. Even though I knew I would see him again and I’d be able to skype him and talk to him on Facetime, it was still one of the hardest things to do for me, to leave him.

At the airport the security people asked if I was okay, and would be able to fly. I told them that I was and that I had said goodbye to a friend, who I wouldn’t see for I didn’t know how long. They completely understood me and told me to just take deep breaths. The cheque from Louis, was hidden in my wallet. I arrived back in Denmark safely and went back to my apartment.


	2. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went and cashed in my cheque and met up with my friend.
> 
> The week after Louis asked me if we could spend the weekend together and i said we could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently on Winter break so I have a week off to write on this. But when school starts back up I can't promise when I'll write and post so have patience.
> 
> Also, the K in the skype convo is my username as I don't want my name published

The next Friday was a day off so I decided to go back to my hometown to cash in my cheque and to catch up with my best friend.

After hours of commute I finally arrived and I went straight to the bank. Since it was such a big cheque they had to make sure everything was legit. My advisor told me it would be a few days before I would be able to see them in my account.

I wandered around town for a bit, window shopping then decided to have a look at my account and there they were. Almost half a million on my bank account. I swallowed hard at the sight. I then went to my best friend's house and knocked on the door. She came and opened the door.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Early weekend so I decided I’d come up here and annoy you,” I said.

She stepped aside and let me in. She gave me a tight hug because I hadn’t seen her in a couple of years. We stepped in to the kitchen where I grabbed a glass of water. We then went in to the living room and sat down in the sofa.

“For real, what are you doing here? There’s 77 miles between us so other than you missed me there has to be another reason,” she said.

“I had to go to the bank and cash in a cheque for almost half a million,” I said.

“Half a million?” she asked gobsmacked. I pulled out my phone and showed her my bank account. Her mouth dropped open.

“How did you get that amount of money?” she asked. I told her about what had happened in London with Louis and how he wouldn't take no for an answer and made me accept the cheque. Her mouth fell open again.

“If I didn’t like before I do now,” she said and laughed.

“Yeah, but I really couldn’t care less about the money. He’s just the most amazing, caring guy ever. He’s so sympathetic and empathetic and we just fit,” I said and almost melted.

“That’s great. I’m glad he isn’t an ass like that other one,” she said and smiled and I knew exactly who she meant.

 

For a while we just sat on our phones like we'd normally would.

“Are you staying or are you going back home?” she asked.

“I was hoping to stay,” I said.

“Okay, do you mind sleeping on the floor?” she asked.

“Not at all,” I said.

 

We spent the rest of the day looking at things on the internet, ending up buying some of them for her as a gift.

The rest of the weekend ended up being just like Friday. I filled up my travel card to the maximum and headed back home.

 

During the next week I had a look online for the best driving instructor. There were split opinions but I managed to find one I liked. I signed up for the course and could only wait until it started. As the days went by, Louis and I skyped daily. I always felt bad when we had to hang up because it felt like I was leaving him all over again.

 

One day I had just gotten off work when my phone rang.

“Hello,” I said.

“Hey love,” Louis’ melodic voice sounded.

“How are you?” I asked.

“Missing you like crazy,” he said.

“I miss you too,” I said as I walked to the train station.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Walking to the train station. I just got off work. What about you?” I asked.

“Nothing much. Just writing a bit,” he said.

“Anything in particular?” I asked.

“Just a few ideas. Don’t know if they will turn into anything yet,” he said.

“Okay. Sounds interesting,” I said.

“Yeah. Are you doing anything this weekend?” he asked.

“I don’t think so. Let me just quickly check,” I said and looked through my phone.

“No, nothing. Do you have anything in mind?” I asked.

“Yeah. I could come to Denmark and we could spend the weekend together,” he said.

“I’d love that,” I said.

“Great. Where shall I fly to?” he asked.

“Billund. Or Copenhagen if you want to risk being spotted,” I said.

“We’ll just go with Billund then. I take it, not many people live there?” he asked.

“Not really. But to avoid being spotted I think we should stay close to the airport,” I said.

“That is completely up to you love,” he said.

“Okay. I’ll sort out sleeping arrangements then,” I said.

“Sounds great. When are you off work?” he asked.

“Well, I don’t work near the airport so it’ll take me some time from when I’m off until I get there, so if you land at around 5 pm that should work,” I said.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can find then,” he said.

“Great. I’ve got to go. The train is about to arrive any minute now. I’ll talk to you later,” I said.

“You most definitely will. Talk to you later love,” he said and hung up.

 

When I got home I started looking online for a hotel that was close to the airport and I found a great four-star hotel. I booked us a room and not long after did I receive a text from Louis saying he could be in Billund at 5.15 pm. I texted him back that, that was fine.

 

On the 14th I brought my overnight bag with me to work, because as soon as I was off I had to head to the hotel to check in.

I took the train back to the town I live in then took the bus to the airport. I found the hotel and got us checked in. The receptionist asked me why I was the only one to check in when I had ordered a room for two people. I told her that the other person would arrive at the airport in an hour. I dropped my bag in our hotel room then went down to the reception to ask if they had any rose petals. Luckily for me they did. I bought a few bags and brought them back and arranged them in a pattern on the bed. There were even enough to make a trail from the door to the bed.

 

It was 4.30 pm and I decided to walk over to the airport. I found the right gate and then started the waiting game.

I stood waiting when I spotted him. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans and a pair of aviator sunglasses to hide himself a bit. As people started clearing out I was the only one left. He walked over to me and opened his arms.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey. How was the flight?” he asked.

“It was good. Very smooth,” he said.

We started walking back to the hotel. I really wanted to hold his hand but I refrained from it. We got there and I let him open the door. He noticed the petals and looked at me with a puzzled expression. We went inside and closed the door.

“You arranged for flower petals?” he asked.

“No, I laid them out myself,” I said.

“Why don’t you follow them?” I suggested.

He followed them in to the bedroom and I followed slowly behind. He saw the heart pattern I had made and dropped his bag. He turned around and looked at me with slight teary eyes. He closed the gap between us and leaned down and gave me a long deep kiss. I put my arms around him and we stood there kissing for a long while. We broke apart and looked into each other’s eyes.

“God, I’ve missed you so much love,” he said and stroke my cheek.

“I’ve missed you too gorgeous. When we walked back here I really wanted to hold your hand or walk closer to you,” I said.

“Me too love. So bad. These last two weeks have just been torture. But as soon as I saw this weekend was free I knew I had to see you,” he said and leaned down and kissed me again.

“Are the petals too much?” I asked.

“Not at all. I would have done the same. It may not seem like it, but I’m a pretty romantic guy,” he said. He walked backwards until he hit the edge of the bed. He sat down and I fell on top of him. We laughed and I snuggled up to him.

“You’re the first person I’ve ever wanted to do that to,” I confessed.

“Really? Not with your ex’s?” he asked.

“Not a single one of them. One of them did seem romantic but we weren’t together long enough for me to find out,” I said.

“A shame. Good thing you have me then. Feel free to woo me anytime you want,” he said.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” I said.

“What do you have planned for dinner?” he asked.

“There are three restaurants to choose from. One with an English pub atmosphere, but not that private, another one where it is a bit more private and lastly one that is more modern,” I said.

“Let’s try the English pub atmosphere,” he said. I leaned in to kiss him then got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up and not look too flushed.

 

We walked down to the restaurant and got seated. The waiter took our drinks order and we had a look at the menu.

“This all look good,” he said.

“It does. There’s so much to chose from,” I said.

We both went for the same starter; Terrine of chicken and langoustine, lobster emulsion, crispy chicken skin and cress. For the main course we ordered two different things; I had a Rib-eye with accompaniment of the day, chips and béarnaise sauce. Louis went for the flambeed pepper steak of beef tenderloin, with caramelized onions, baked artichokes, pommes rösti and pepper sauce. For dessert we both had the lemon tart with liquorice meringue, baked white chocolate and sea buckhorn sorbet.

 

After dinner we went back to our room and laid down on the bed and cuddled.

“That was a great dinner. Thank you,” he said and started to massage my hair lightly.

“You’re welcome gorgeous. It’s nice to be able to treat you,” I said and stroked his arm gently.

“Have you spent the money on something special?” he asked curiously.

“You mean other than treating you to this lovely hotel and great food?” I asked and winked. He chuckled.

“Yeah, other than this,” he said and smiled.

“I’ve started on my driver’s license and have paid off some of my debts,” I said.

“Sounds great,” he said.

“Yeah. I’ve also donated some of the money to a charity close to my heart,” I said.

“That’s great love. Which one?” he asked.

“The Danish Diabetes association,” I said.

“That’s generous of you,” he said and squeezed me gently.

“Yeah. My parents have it and so there is a risk of me getting it as well,” I said.

“Let’s hope you don’t get it then,” he said.

We just laid there for an hour or so. I didn’t want to turn the tv on, because he wouldn’t have understood any of it anyway. Instead I felt him getting more and more turned on and I did nothing to stop him.

 

“What time is it?” Louis asked. I looked at my phone.

“It’s 11.32 pm,” I said.

“Want to take a bath?” he asked.

“Sure,” I said.

We walked to the bathroom and started to fill up the tub. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and I jumped a little at the touch of his skin against mine.

“It’s only me,” he whispered into my ear.

“I know. I was just a bit surprised,” I said.

I turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck.

“You felt like you were ready?” I asked.

“Yeah. I actually didn’t think about it. It just felt natural,” he said and kissed me.

“It was amazing Lou,” I said.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah! You’re the first guy to make me cum during sex actually,” I confessed.

“I am?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’ve never been able to with the other guys I’ve been with,” I said.

“I’m glad. It makes this even more special,” he said. I nodded and he leaned down and kissed me tenderly and gently.

We got in the tub and I leaned back against him. He put his arms around me and held me tight.

“This is the best feeling in the world,” I said content.

“Being in a bathtub with me?” he asked.

“That too. No, just being around you, being in your arms. Whether that is a tub, the bed or just standing,” I said.

“I agree. I really feel myself falling for you,” he confessed.

“Me too. I want to call you mine so badly, but at the same time, it’s good taking it slow,” I said.

“Yeah. I may not be your boyfriend just yet, but know that I’m definitely yours. There really aren’t anyone else I want to be with,” Louis said and pulled me closer, if that was even possible.

We sat there, just soaking up, for half an hour.

“Maybe we should go to bed,” Louis whispered.

“Yeah, maybe,” I said.

We got out of the tub and drained the water. We dried up and I dried my hair lightly then went under the duvet. I cuddled up by Louis’ side and place my head on his chest.

“I’m so thankful for being one of the winners at your meet up,” I said as I nuzzled against his pectoral.

“Me too love. It sounds mean, but I’m glad that you felt bad,” he said and started playing with my hair.

“It’s not mean. I’m glad too,” I mumbled and fell asleep at his touch.

 

 

“Why do you look so beautiful and breath-taking when you sleep?”

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with Louis’ ocean blue.

“I don’t know. Do I?” I mumbled.

“You do. I’m really restraining myself,” he said and leaned in and kissed me.

“How so?” I asked.

“I really want to say screw taking things slow, but I just know, that that is what I need right now,” he said.

“I’m not going anywhere gorgeous. Just as you told me last night, I may not be your girlfriend just yet but know that I’m yours,” I said and smiled. His eyes lit up and it was evident that he had completely fallen for me. I leaned in and kissed him deeper and longer than ever. I pulled him on top of me so it was more comfortable for him.

“Please screw it?” he asked.

“Lou, you said you needed to take things slow,” I reminded him.

“I know, but I really want you,” he almost whined.

“Honey, I’m yours. I don’t want anyone else. As you’ve fallen for me, I’ve fallen that deep for you too,” I said and stroked his cheek gently.

“Then why not make it ‘official’?”  he asked.

“Are you sure? I want you to be completely sure. Of course, I want to call you my boyfriend, but if you want us to wait then I’m fine with that. I don’t want you to regret anything,” I said. As soon as I had finished my sentence his lips were on mine and he kissed me reassuringly.

“There’s nothing regarding you that I’ll regret,” he said. I took a deep breath and it was at this point that I realized he had brought breakfast up.

“You brought breakfast,” I said. He laughed.

“Here I am whining about how I want you to be my girlfriend, and you bring up breakfast,” he chuckled.

“Sorry, but I just noticed,” I said.

“It’s okay love. We probably should eat,” he said and got off me. He pulled me up and we walked over to the trolley.

“I didn’t think it was possible to bring it up,” I said.

“It normally isn’t, but I managed to convince them,” he said.

“You have great convincing skills,” I said.

“On some people I do,” he said and winked.

“I just want you to be sure Lou. I know how important it is to feel ready for a new relationship,” I said. He placed his hand on the table, inviting me to take it. I did and he stroked me reassuringly. We ate in silence until we were both full.

 

 

“Do you mind if I work for a bit?” he asked.

“No, not at all,” I said.

We cleared the table and wiped it down. Louis then found his laptop and sat down to answer some emails or whatever it was.

I laid down on the bed and turned on the TV. Morning tv was about to end then came a documentary about two girls. When I was halfway through the programme, I found my phone and logged onto skype. I found Louis’ conversation and opened it.

**_K: how far are you with work?_ **

**_L: just need to answer a few emails. Why are you skyping me? I’m in the room next to you. You could just call my name :)_ **

**_K: I know, I just thought this would be more fun :P_ **

**_L: oh did you ;)_ **

**_K: yeah. besides, I’ve put myself in a mood ;)_ **

**_L: oh have you now? what do you want me to do then?_ **

**_K: come and help me? I might have a surprise for you ;)_ **

**_L: can I respond to these last two emails or are you in desperate need?_ **

**_K: you can answer them._ **

**_L: thanks love :*_ **

I logged off and turned the tv off. I looked through social media when I felt the bed dip.

“You have my full attention,” he said and put his hand on my thigh and let it wander slowly.

“Thanks. Think you could help your girlfriend?” I asked. His hand stilled and his eyes widened.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he asked. I smiled and nodded. He grabbed my head gently and leaned in and placed his lips softly on mine.

“You just made me so happy,” he said against my lips.

I laid down and he followed, and for the first time it was slow and intimate.

 

 

I looked down on our bodies. Our limbs were tangled into each other. You could hardly see where Louis ended and I began. His hand stroked my arm gently. I looked up at him. I couldn’t believe that this beautiful specimen of a human being was mine. He was my boyfriend. He noticed I was looking at him.

“You okay love?” he asked softly.

“Yeah. Just can’t believe that you’re mine,” I said.

“Well, I can’t believe that you’re mine either. My beautiful girlfriend,” he said and leaned down as far as he could then I closed the gap and connected our lips.

 

We went out under the shower and got clean. When we were drying off, Louis’ phone rang.

“Hello,” he said.

“Yeah, I’m good, you?” he asked.

“What?” he asked.

“Are you kidding me?” he asked really annoyed then looked at me like his world had just been shattered. I took a step towards him but he stopped me.

“Who is it?” he asked.

“Really? The one person I hate in the world,” he said. My heart sunk. Were they really trying to make Taylor his beard? Why on earth would he be ‘dating’ his friend’s ‘ex’? They really weren’t too bright.

“Is there no way to get out of it?” he asked with a tremble to his voice. I wanted to hug him so bad, but if I did, he would break down.

“What if I told you I have a girlfriend?” he asked.

“Yes, a proper one. She makes me so incredibly happy,” he said and gave me a smile. It wasn’t his sunshine smile, but I knew it was because of the situation.

“I met her two weeks ago. She was one of the winners of my meet up,” he said.

“No way, are you making her sign anything. This is me saying I’m done. I’ve finally done what he wanted from me. I’ve fallen in love with a woman. I’m done. I want my life back,” he bit.

“Well, I’m not in England right now, so you can’t meet her,” he said.

“No, I’m in Denmark. She’s Danish,” he said.

“I don’t know, I can ask her,” he said and turned to me.

“When can you get a week off?” he asked.

“Let me check my calendar,” I said. I looked through my phone and remembered that I had the whole of week 43 off.

“I have week 43 off work,” I said.

“From the 22nd to the 28th of October,” Louis said to person on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah. That’s a deal. We’ll meet at my place,” he said.

“No. We’re doing this on my terms. My house or no meeting at all,” he said stubbornly.

“Good. I’ll talk to you later. Bye,” he said and hung up. He looked at me. I opened my arms and he walked straight in to them and started balling.

“I’m so sorry my love,” I said. I ran my hand through his hair to soothe him.

“How can they think it’s believable for me to be with her?” he sobbed.

“I really don’t know love. It just proves that they don’t think about you, only about the money,” I said.

“Yeah. She’s a horrible woman,” he sobbed.

“Why don’t we lay down in bed love?” I suggested. He nodded against my shoulder. I walked us over to the bed. I laid down and he cuddled up against me and started sobbing again.

“Why can’t they just let us have our relationship? Why do they feel like they have to control us?” he asked. I didn’t know if they were rhetorical or not so I answered anyway.

“They still feel threatened by you. I think they feel that you’re just saying you have me and when they free you and Harry you will get together and expose them,” I said carefully.

“I think you’re right,” he sobbed.

For the next hour and a half, I let Louis sob and cry against me until he fell asleep. When he had been asleep for 15 minutes I got up and put a blanket over him. I looked at him and my heart broke a little. This 26 year old looked so young and broken. I grabbed his phone that he had dropped at the end of the bed. I pressed the home button and I got in. I opened his contacts and found the person I needed to talk to who would know what to do.

“Hey Lou. Having fun in Denmark?” Harry asked.

“It’s not Louis,” I almost whispered.

“Who is it then? And why do you have Louis’ phone?” he asked.

“It’s Louis’ friend that he’s visiting and Louis’ is sleeping right now,” I said.

“Okay. What can I do for you?” he asked.

“Rusty called and wanted to give him a new beard,” I said.

“Okay. Who did they want to bring in?” he asked.

“An old beard that Louis hates more than anyone else,” I said. I heard Harry gasp and sit down.

“They want to bring back Taylor? And have Louis date her?” he whispered.

“Yes. He’s completely broken. He cried and sobbed for an hour and a half before he fell asleep,” I said.

“Pour guy. Is there nothing he can do to get out of it?” he asked.

“Well, he told them that we’re dating, but I think they want me to either be his beard or sign something,” I said.

“I know it’s the worst job, but if you could be his beard instead of her you would really save him,” Harry said.

“I know. Do you think it’s possible to make demands?” I asked.

“What do you have in mind?” he asked.

“Well, if I could make Louis fall in love with me and have him say in public that he loves me, then make them free us, do you think that would work?” I asked.

“Yeah, but I already have a strong feeling that he is in love with you,” he said.

“I know, but they don’t believe that we’re a couple, so if I could be his beard and then within a maximum of a month have him confess to the public that he loves me, then we would be free,” I said.

“You really have thought this through, haven’t you?” he asked.

“Yeah. If I can help my boyfriend through one last beard, then why not let it be me,” I said.

“He’s not going to love the idea,” Harry said.

“I know, but if that is what it comes down to, I’m not giving him the choice,” I said.

“You really care about him, don’t you?” he asked.

“I do. So much. He means the world to me,” I said. Then it dawned on him what I had said.

“Wait, you called him your boyfriend; are you a couple?” he asked.

“Yeah, earlier today,” I said.

“Congratulations. So much for taking things slow huh,” he said and I could hear him wink.

“Yeah. I asked him if he was sure to label us now, and not wait, but he was sure,” I said.

“I’m happy for you guys. I really haven’t seen or heard him being this happy in years,” he said.

“I’m glad. I truly haven’t been this happy in years either. he really makes me happy too,” I said.

“I’m glad to hear that. I gotta go. Tell Lou that everything will be fine,” Harry said.

“I will. Thank you for talking to me Harry,” I said.

“Sure. I’m here if you ever need someone to talk to,” he said.

“Thanks. Bye,” I said.

“Bye,” he said and hung up. I looked over at Louis, He was still sleeping. I decided to leave him a note that I had gone down to the reception in case he woke up.

 

I got down there and talked to the receptionist if it was possible to have dinner brought up to the suite. She didn’t think so, but called the manager. It turned out that it was the manager Louis had talked to this morning and arranged for us to have the food brought up. I ordered dinner for us, and the manager told me that they would bring it up.

When I stepped in to the elevator my phone started to ring.

“Hey,” I said.

“Hey. Where are you?” Louis asked.

“In the elevator on my way up,” I said.

“Okay. Have you talked to Harry?” he asked.

“Yeah. We can talk when I get up,” I said.

“Of course,” he said and hung up.

 

I walked in to the suite and to the bed where Louis was cuddling the duvet. I went over and sat down for him to cuddle up to me.

“What were you doing downstairs?” Louis asked.

“Just figuring out dinner,” I said.

“Good idea,” he said. I looked down on him and he looked up at me. I smiled reassuringly and he returned the smile.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked.

“Rusty said it was time for me to have a new girlfriend and said that they had talked to Taylor’s team and they were up for it. I then refused, as you could tell, then told them I had met you and they kind of want you to be my new beard, because they don’t believe that you’re actually my girlfriend,” he said and moved a finger round on my stomach.

“You don’t want me to be?” I asked. he got up and looked at me shocked.

“Not a chance! I’m not putting you through that. I care way too much about you to do that,” he said.

“What if I want to do that for you?” I asked.

“Babe, you have no idea what this will entail,” he said.

“Tell me then,” I said and smiled.

“You’ll have to quit your job and focus all of your time and energy on me. You’ll get brand deals and are only allowed to wear that brand when you’re out. And most importantly, you won’t be doing this for me, you’ll be doing it for yourself. I won’t get any promo out of it, it is only to make you famous and to get you in touch with people in the entertainment industry,” he said.

“Is there a way of negotiating those terms?” I asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t think anyone has ever done that before. What do you have in mind?” he asked.

“Well, when you were sleeping I needed to tell someone, so I borrowed your phone and called Harry. I told him my assumptions and then I thought if it was possible to negotiate some of the terms it would be easier and better for us,” I said.

“So that’s why there was an outgoing call to him. What did you talk about?” he asked.

“I told him that if I could make you fall in love with me and have you tell the world that you love me within a maximum of a month, and have them believe it, then maybe that would be enough to free us,” I said.

“You have really thought about this, haven’t you?” he asked.

“I have. If it comes down to choosing between having _her_ as a beard or me, I’m not giving you that choice,” I said firmly.

“Baby, are you sure about this?” he asked.

“Positive. If they really want you to have a girlfriend, then they need to be ready to fight for you, because I’m not giving up on you, and I will demand changes,” I said stubbornly.

I could see on his face that he was tearing up again. I started stroking his cheek and he leaned in and kissed me so deep.

“None of the other has ever been willing to fight for me. They were self-centred and just wanted to boost themselves. But you, you really care about me and want to make this as good for me as for yourself,” he said.

“Of course. You mean the world to me Louis, and just seeing you that broken, broke me as well. I will not let them take you away from me. You’re mine and I refuse to share,” I said possessively.

He looked into my eyes then leaned forward and kissed me tenderly.

“I love you,” he whispered against my lips.

“I love you too,” I whispered back.

For the rest of the evening and the few hours the next day we had left, we spend it in bed cuddling, watching movies, and kissing. I checked us out of the hotel and followed him to the airport. On my way home I got dozens of texts from Louis that he missed me and that he loved me.


	3. The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was offered the opportunity to help my firm open a new branch in London, but would i accept?  
> I went and had a meeting with Louis and Rusty. How would that meeting go?

On the Monday when I came to work my boss came up to me and said that she wanted to talk to me. We went in to her office and sat down. There was a knock on the door and in came my boss’ boss. She sat down next to me and I looked from one to the other.

“You wanted to talk to me,” I said and looked between them.

“Yes. The thing is, we are expanding to another country and are looking for staff who are willing to go and work there,” my boss’ boss, Fiona, said. I swallowed hard.

“Where are we expanding to?” I asked.

“We are expanding to London,” she said. I sighed in relief. Which she seemed to notice.

“Where did you think we were expanding to?” Fiona asked me.

“I don’t know. So, what and when and how?” I asked.

“Well, when will be the beginning of December, you will be on a team of a maximum of five people who will make food for the employees, just as you are doing here, and regarding the how, well, Katherine told me that you’ve shown an interest in England and London recently so I figured you would be interested. We will help you find an apartment and get you settled and take care of all the formal stuff of talking to the school and figure that out,” Fiona said. Katherine looked at me.

“I hope you don’t mind me telling her,” she said and smiled.

“No, not at all. It was actually something I would have asked you about at some point,” I said.

“Great. You don’t have to answer right away. Feel free to think about it and let us know at the end of the month at the latest,” Kathrine said.

“Okay, anything else?” I asked.

“No, that would be it. But until we’ve talked to everyone else, do you think you could keep it to yourself?” Kathrine asked.

“Sure,” I said and got back to work.

 

The rest of that work day flew by and not before long I was back home. I logged on to Facebook and found Cookie.

**_K: so, work was different_ **

**_C: how so?_ **

**_K: my boss and her boss asked to talk to me_ **

**_C: about what?_ **

**_K: if I would be interested in moving to London_ **

**_C: what?!?_ **

**_K: we’re expanding to London and then need staff to go there and help set up and potentially keep working there_ **

**_C: what did you say?_ **

**_K: I haven’t given them my answer yet. My boss told me that I could think about it_ **

**_C: but you’re considering it?_ **

**_K: yeah. Sure, it would mean that I would be further away from you, but it’s only 2 hours on a plane. But also, I would be closer to Louis, and after this weekend, that would be a great thing._ **

**_C: did something happen during the weekend?_ **

**_K: yeah. He sort of begged me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. We’re not planning on making it official yet so no talking about it_ **

**_C: I’m so happy for you. But I promise that I won’t say anything_ **

**_K: thank you. But I also don’t want to tell him about the job. I kind of want to surprise him_ **

**_C: you definitely should surprise him_ **

**_K: I know right?_ **

**_C: so, when are you moving?_ **

**_K: end of November or beginning of December_ **

**_C: that’s soon o.o_ **

**_K: it is and I might even have to spend Christmas there as well, which should be fun_ **

**_C: I can imagine_ **

We chatted for another 10 minutes then I had to make dinner. I was so tired I went straight to bed afterwards.

The following Monday I told Katherine that I accepted their offer. She was thrilled and told me I wouldn’t regret it.

 

 

It was Saturday the 20th and I arrived at the airport at 1 pm. My plane was scheduled to take off at 3 pm. I checked in and snooped around until my plane took off. As soon as I had gone through baggage claim in Gatwick I ordered an Uber to take me to the hotel I would be staying at for the week. Louis had wanted me to stay at his house, but I insisted on sleeping in a hotel.

I got checked in and laid down on the bed. I picked up my phone and looked at it. Louis had texted me a few times so I decided to call him.

“Hello,” his voice sounded.

“Hi love,” I said.

“Babe! Hi. I’ve texted you,” he said.

“I know, that’s why I’m calling you,” I said.

“How was your flight?” he asked.

“Good, nothing to complain about,” I said.

“Great. So, what are you doing tonight?” he asked.

“Just relaxing I think,” I said.

“Sounds like a good idea. You need to relax after that hectic week,” he said.

“Yeah. I really did get tested at work,” I said, recalling how we had been extra busy during the week with all the big meetings the top bosses were having.

I then heard a voice in the background of Louis’ house.

“Hey Lou, where are you?” the voice said.

“In the kitchen, on the phone,” Louis said.

“Shit,” I heard the person curse.

“You’re alright Haz,” Louis said.

“Oh, it’s Harry,” I said.

“Yeah, who’d you think it was?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” I said.

“Who’s on the phone?” Harry asked when he entered the kitchen.

“I’ll leave you two to it then. Try not to snog or fuck or anything like that,” I teased him.

“We’ll try not to, but I can’t promise you anything,” he teased back.

“Are you serious?” I asked.

“Of course not. I got to go. Love you,” he said.

“I love you too. Talk to you tomorrow then,” I said and hung up.

 

I got up from the bed and walked in to my bathroom and saw there was a bath. I went back out and looked through my toilet bag and found a bath bomb. I brought it back with me to the tub and filled it up with water. I dropped in the bomb and watched it dissolve. I got my phone and got in. I looked through the various social media sites then decided I would watch some YouTube.

 

After my bath I went out for a little stroll around the area. I found a nice restaurant and had a lovely dinner. For the rest of the evening I watched Netflix and YouTube and fell asleep quite early.

 

I woke up the next day to my phone vibrating like crazy. I looked at it and saw that Louis was calling.

“Hey love, what’s wrong?” I asked sleepily.

“Hey, did I wake you?” he asked.

“Yeah, but that wouldn’t be the first time, eh,” I said.

“No,” he chuckled.

“So, what’s wrong?” I asked.

“Well, the thing is that Rusty called and told me he had to move our meeting up,” he said.

“To when?” I asked.

“It’s in two hours,” he said.

“Oh wauw,” I said.

“Yeah. How soon can you be ready?” he asked.

“In half an hour?” I suggested.

“That be perfect. What hotel are you staying at again?” he asked.

“The Corinthia Hotel,” I said.

“Okay. I’ll pick you up in half an hour then,” he said.

“Okay. See you in a bit love,” I said.

“See you in a bit love,” he said and hung up.

 

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I did my make-up and my hair and got dressed. I still had about 10 minutes so I gathered my phone, purse, a small bag, my key card and went downstairs. There was a little bakery section in one of the restaurants, so I quickly bought a croissant with ham and cheese to go.

I stepped outside and a car pulled up. I saw that it was Louis so I got in.

 

“I’m sorry that I woke you up like that love,” he said.

“It’s fine love. You had to do it,” I said.

“Yeah. Sorry that it’s all so stressed as well, that you didn’t have any breakfast,” he said.

“As long as I can eat this croissant before he arrives then I’m fine,” I said.

“Yeah, you should be able to. Do you know what you are going to say to him?” he asked.

“Yeah. I have a note on my phone,” I said.

“Again love, you don’t have to do this,” he said.

“The choice will be either her or me, so therefore there is no choice. No way in hell, will I sit back and watch you suffer while being next to her,” I said.

“I love you so much,” he said and put a hand on my thigh. I put my hand on top of his and I intertwined our fingers. We drove back to his house.

 

When I got inside I just stood there. It dawned on me that this was the first time that I had ever been to his house. He walked up to me and put his arms around me.

“Are you okay love?” he asked.

“Yeah. It just dawned on me that this is my first time in your house,” I said.

“Oh yeah. Feel free to look around. Nowhere are off limits to you,” he said and was about to walk away when I stopped him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. I put my arms around his neck and pulled his head down and sealed our lips together. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. We stood there kissing for a while.

“Something was missing” I said and let go of him. I wandered around in his house and fell in love with it.

 

I got a plate from one of the kitchen cupboards and sat down at his breakfast bar to eat my croissant. Louis came in and put on the kettle for tea.

“What do you think of the house?” he asked as he sat down next to me.

“I love it. If you want me to tell you my favourite room I wouldn’t be able to,” I said.

“I know how you feel. I don’t have a favourite either,” he said.

We went in to the living room and talked for the next hour while we waited for Rusty to arrive.

 

I was in the kitchen when he arrived. Him and Louis went in to the living room and got comfortable while I provided the tea.

“So, this is the presumable girlfriend,” Rusty said when I entered the room with the tray of cups and kettle.

“Yes, that’s me,” I said as I placed the tray on the coffee table. I sat down next to Louis. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

“So, you said on the phone that you wanted her to sign an NDA,” Louis said.

“That’s right. If she really is your girlfriend, we can’t have her walk around telling people about you, when you’re with Taylor,” Rusty said.

“Except that he won’t be with Taylor,” I said.

“Excuse me?” Rusty said and looked at me in disbelief.

“You heard me. He won’t be with her,” I said.

“And why not?” he asked.

“Because I will be his beard,” I said.

“I thought you were his girlfriend,” he said.

“He only said that so we could set up this meeting,” I said.

“Okay, but what’s in it for you?” Rusty asked.

“Well first of all, it’s seeing my friend happy. For this ‘relationship’ to look real, he needs to be with someone he can stand to be around. Second of all, I’m kinda in money trouble, so I need the money,” I said.

“I see. I suppose that since you offer yourself, you might also have some alterations and demands?” Rusty asked.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” I said.

“And they are?” Rusty asked.

“Would you mind if it’s just the two of us talking about that?” I asked.

“You don’t want Louis to hear it?” Rusty asked.

“No,” I said.

“Okay. Text me when I can come back,” Louis said and got up and left. Rusty turned back to me.

“Okay, I’m all ears,” he said.

“Since this whole beard thing is to get Louis to fall in love with the beard, and get him a real girlfriend, how about if I can make him fall in love with me, like truly in love with me,” I said.

“And how will you prove that he really is in love with you?” Rusty asked.

“Either in a video clip or a livestream or something like that,” I said.

“Okay. What is the catch to this? You wouldn’t have sent him away just because of that,” Rusty said.

“The catch is that once I’ve made him fall in love with me and he has declared his love for me publicly, he is free from all this,” I said.

“When you say all this, what do you mean?” he asked.

“Free from any form of stunts,” I said.

“I don’t know if I can do that. Also, why do I get the feeling that you are tricking me?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You said that you wanted to see Louis happy. Are you in love with him?” he asked.

“I am. We have previously been hanging out together where I have tried to make a move but he has always turned me down. So, this is my way of tricking him into falling in love with me,” I said.

“Some friend you are, trying to trick your friend into falling in love with you. How do you know it will last once he’s in love with you?” Rusty asked.

“Obviously, I don’t know if it will, but I will do my all to make it work,” I said.

“Okay. Regarding the stunts, I can agree to this being his last beard,” Rusty said.

“Great. So, once we are madly in love, the both of us will be free from the contract?” I hinted.

“Deal. Do you have any other terms?” he asked.

“Yes. So, the previous beards have been told not to promote anything Louis does, and everything that is posted on social media is to promote themselves. I want that changed. Like I said, for this to seem realistic, I am allowed to promote him and not myself,” I said.

“Fair point. Anything else?” he asked.

“Yes. They have also been told to either quit their job or not start a new job. The thing is I’m moving to London at the end of November to help start up a new division of the company I work for, and I would hate to blow that opportunity just because of this,” I said.

“Okay. You keep your job as well. Anything else?” he asked.

“No brand deals. I am just an ordinary girl and I’d like to keep it like that,” I said.

“Done. Let me just open up a document so we can write this all down,” he said and opened his iPad and wrote everything down that we had talked about. I read through it and nodded when I was done.

“So, what do you want to tell Louis? He will have to read this and approve of it too,” Rusty said.

“He doesn’t need to know the details of my job. Just write down that I refuse to give up my job,” I said. After he had changed that bit we agreed that that was the contract done.

 

I opened up my texts and texted Louis. **_Hey :) you can come back in now_**

We heard footsteps and in walked Louis with a nervous look on his face.

“So, you talked?” he asked as he sat back down.

“Yes, and we have also typed out a contract,” Rusty said and handed him the iPad. Louis read through it, then cocked an eyebrow.

“Is it on purpose that you haven’t talked about payment?” he asked.

“No, it isn’t. You say you’re in money trouble, so how much do you want in payment?” Rusty asked me. I looked over at Louis then back to Rusty.

“£30.000 a month,” I said.

“You don’t want more?” Rusty asked.

“How much did the previous ones get?” I asked.

“I can’t say that. That’s confidential,” Rusty said.

“Okay. Fine, let’s say £60.000 then,” I say.

“You don’t have to go for more if you don’t want to,” Louis said.

“I didn’t want to be greedy, but I feel like 60 grand is okay,” I said.

“£60.000 a month is noted. Do you have anything else Louis?” Rusty asked.

“No, that seems like a good contract. I do have a question though,” he said.

“What?” Rusty asked.

“What about PDA?” Louis asked.

“That is something the two of you need to agree on. What are you both comfortable with and how realistic do you want it to look,” Rusty said.

“Okay, so if there is no more changes or injections, how about we sign it?” Rusty suggested. We all signed it and Rusty put away his iPad then got up.

“Pleasure doing business with you Louis,” Rusty said and put his hand out for Louis to shake it. Louis got up and shook his hand.

“Whatever. Get home safely,” Louis said. Rusty used the toilet before he left.

 

When Rusty had left, I gathered the cups and the kettle and brought the tray back to the kitchen. As I was emptying everything I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a sweet kiss being placed on the back of my neck.

“You did it,” he said.

“Let’s hope so. I don’t think he was completely convinced, so that is where you come in,” I said and turned around in his arms and looked in to his eyes.

“Don’t worry. I will make it look so real that he might not even have to pay you,” he said.

“Well, we don’t even know when this start. Is it from the time we signed it or will we get notified?” I asked.

“They are going to contact you for your bank details so they can deposit the money on your account. Now, as for how much each of them got, it depended. The first time with El, she received £70.000 and the second-time round they doubled it. As for Danielle she received £80.000,” Louis said. My mouth dropped.

“That’s why he was shocked that it wasn’t more,” I said gobsmacked.

“Yeah,” Louis said and smiled.

“I still can’t get over the fact that you gave me a cheque for £50.000,” I said.

“Like I said, get used to me spoiling you. Especially now,” Louis said. I leaned in and we shared small kisses and they gradually deepened.

 

Our kissing was interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked at it and saw that it was my boss.

“I have to take this,” I said and went in to Louis’ office and answered the call.

“Hey Kathrine,” I said.

“Hi. Am I disturbing you?” she asked.

“No, not at all. What can I do for you?” I asked.

“We have looked at a few apartments and I have sent links for you to look at. I know that you’re on holiday, but maybe you could arrange for you to see the apartments, so that you hopefully will have an apartment to move in to at the end of next month,” Kathrine said.

“Great, yeah I can definitely do that,” I said.

“Great. That was the first thing. The second thing is that we have set up a British bank account for you as well. I have emailed you all the information and you should be able to use it really soon,” she said.

“That sounds great. I can’t wait to move here and get started on the new job,” I said.

“I can imagine. This also gives you the opportunity to spend some more time with that guy you’ve been yapping on about,” she said.

“Yeah. I’m actually at his place right now,” I said.

“You said I wasn’t disturbing you,” she said.

“You aren’t. We were just washing up a bit,” I said.

“Okay, I’ll let you get back to your guy. Enjoy your holiday,” she said.

“Thanks. See you on Tuesday,” I said.

“See you,” she said and hung up.

 

“Louis?” I called.

“In the living room,” he called back.

I walked in to the living room and plonked down beside him.

“How did the call go?” he asked as he put his arm around me and I cuddled up to his side.

“Very well. My boss just wanted to make sure everything was alright for Monday,” I said.

“Okay,” he said. He kissed my temple and I put my arm around him.

“So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?” he asked.

“Firstly, to get some lunch. Secondly to just lay here with you watching movies,” I said.

“Sounds like a plan,” he said.

And that was exactly what we did for the rest of the day. We cuddled on the sofa watching movies. After dinner he reluctantly drove me home, because I told him I had to look at some menus for Monday, which had to be done from my own computer. He dropped me off at the hotel and I went up to my room.

 

I had a bath then opened my computer and had a look at the apartments Kathrine had sent over. I managed to book a viewing of both apartments for the next day. One in the morning and the other in the afternoon. I texted Louis a bit before going to bed.

 

 

After watching the first apartment, the manager asked me if I wanted it. I told him I had another viewing in the afternoon, but promised I would call him when I had made my decision. I went to a restaurant close to the second apartment for lunch and just looked around the area until the viewing.

The second apartment was gorgeous. As was the first one, but this one gave me a homier feel when I walked in the doors. I told the landlord that I would take it and while he was looking through the paperwork I called the manager to let him know I had chosen this one.

I looked through the contract then signed it. The landlord congratulated me on my new apartment and then we went over all the practical stuff of when I would get the key and when I would be able to move in.

I then decided that I would have a walk through the area to figure out where things were.

 

After walking around for a while I went in to Waitrose and had a look around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall guy who looked a little like Harry. I walked towards him, to have a look at the meats, when he spoke.

“Mom, what would you like for dinner?” he asked, and that was definitely Harry. I didn’t know what to do with myself, but I didn’t have time to react, because then my phone rang. I looked at the screen and saw Louis’ name.

“Hi,” I said and looked Harry’s way.

“Hey love. How’s your day been?” he asked.

“Good, just been out all day,” I said.

“Where have you been?” he asked.

“You know, just out and about,” I said and at that moment Harry decided to stand next to me while Anne was next to him.

“I can cook up a stew if you want,” Harry said to Anne.

“Was that Harry?” Louis asked.

“I believe it was,” I said casually.

”What are you doing in that part of town?” Louis asked.

“Like I said, just out and about,” I said.

“Yeah, but normally people just stick to the centre of London. They don’t usually go that far out,” Louis said.

“Do you want something simple then?” Harry asked Anne.

“Yes please. It’s getting late anyway. Just pasta alfredo would be nice,” Anne said.

“Okay mom,” Harry said.

“He does make an amazing pasta alfredo,” Louis commented.

“Really, why don’t you ask if you can come over for dinner then?” I bit which made Harry give me a funny look.

“Why are you biting my head off? It was just a memory,” Louis said.

“Sorry. I’m just a bit tired. It’s been a long day,” I said.

“Want me to come and pick you up and talk about it? Louis asked.

“No, it’s fine. Have you heard anything?” I asked.

“From Rusty? No not yet. We probably won’t hear anything until the end of the week or maybe not until the beginning of November,” Louis said.

“Okay,” I said.

“I missed you today,” Louis said with a smile in his voice. I couldn’t help but smile as well.

“I missed you too. It would have been lovely to have you tag along today,” I said.

“You should have asked me then. I would have been happy to have gone with you. It has been a while since I have been in that area,” Louis said.

“When was the last time you were in this area?” I asked.

“Maybe six months ago. It was a bit after Harry’s birthday,” Louis said.

“Oh, okay,” I said.

“Nothing happened my love. You should know that by now. Nothing has happened in years. I’ve told you. Are him and Anne still next to you?” Louis asked.

“No, they’ve gone,” I said and then turned my head to see them come back.

“So, Harry is calling me,” Louis added.

“Pick up then,” I said and the line went dead.

“Hey, so I am stood here in Waitrose with mom, and I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner,” I heard Harry say as he returned to the meats.

“Are you sure? I haven’t seen you in a few months,” Harry said.

“Why can’t you come over?” Harry asked.

“Wait, in town? Then why aren’t you there?” Harry asked.

“What? Where?” Harry asked. My heart started to beat faster. Was this going to be the moment where Harry found out it was me? Apparently not, because my phone started ringing.

“Hello,” I said.

“Good evening,” Rusty’s voice sounded.

“Evening. What can I do for you?” I asked.

“I have talked to the higher bosses and have agreed to start the stunt at the beginning of December. Do you think you can manage that with your new job?” Rusty asked.

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” I asked and looked over at Harry who was looking at me. He knew, I said to myself.

“Since you want it to look real, the bosses have agreed to let you have a say in this,” Rusty said.

“Great, then let’s say the 14th,” I said and saw that Harry was coming towards me.

“Okay, you want to let the family have their time?” Rusty asked.

“Yes,” I said and saw that Harry had stopped a few meters away from me.

“Okay. Would you be so kind to send me your bank details so we can send you the first payment,” Rusty requested.

“Sure, I’ll email it to you as soon as we hang up. But why get the first one now?” I asked and noticed that Harry scrunched his face.

“Let us call it a way to keep you motivated, even though your love for him should be motivation enough,” Rusty said.

“Fine. Do you need anything else?” I asked.

“No, that would be all. I look forward to keep in touch with you,” he said and hung up. I opened up the mail from Kathrine and copied my bank details and pasted them in to a new email, and send it off to Rusty.

 

I looked up and saw Harry stand right in front of me.

“So, you were on the phone to Louis while I was next to you?” Harry asked lowly so no one else would hear. I nodded.

“I did think your voice sounded a bit familiar,” he said and smiled at me. I smiled back.

“What was that last call about?” Harry asked.

“Did he tell you?” I asked lowly.

“Most parts,” he said.

“They wanted to start at the beginning of December but I managed to change it to the 14th instead,” I said.

“Good. Want to come over for dinner?” Harry asked.

“No, sorry. Maybe some other time,” I said.

“Okay. I hope to see you around,” he said.

“Me too,” I said and finished my look through Waitrose.

I caught an Uber on the way back to the hotel.

 

The next morning, I decided I would have a look at my new bank account. When I logged in to it I saw that other than the money my work had put in to open the account, the money from Rusty had already gotten through. I contemplated calling Louis, but it was 7 o’clock so I didn’t know if it would be alright.

I got down to the restaurant and got some breakfast. While I was having breakfast, I couldn’t stop thinking about how one of my biggest dreams would come to life in a few hours; that I would finally be able to go to Leavesden to see the Harry Potter Studio Tour. I went back up to my room and packed a rucksack full of light snacks, some water and my power bank so I was guaranteed power all day.

 

On my way there I called Cookie to ask her what house merchandise she wanted, and she told me she wouldn’t mind Ravenclaw or Slytherin if it wasn’t too much trouble. I told her that it would never be any trouble to buy her stuff.

Once I got there I could hardly believe it was happening. It basically felt like I was walking around like a zombie but still being able to take pictures and record clips. When I reached the gift shop I didn’t really look at the prices, I just grabbed a bit of everything. A lot of Ravenclaw stuff for me and Slytherin and Ravenclaw for Cookie. To be able to carry it all I bought a suitcase.

 

When I got back to the hotel I gathered all of Cookie’s stuff and sent a picture of it to her, so she knew what was coming to her. She almost made me feel guilty about spending that much money on her, but in the end, I didn’t.

 

There were still a few hours until dinner so I decided to call Louis.

“Hello,” he sing-sang.

“Hi love,” I said.

“Hey babe. How has your day been?” he asked.

“Magical. I can’t believe I’ve been there,” I said.

“It did look amazing,” he said.

“Yeah. Are you doing anything tonight?” I asked.

“No, nothing. I’m probably just going to watch some tv,” he said.

“Fancy some company?” I asked.

“Always. Want me to pick you up?” he asked.

“Sure. Can you be at the hotel in an hour?” I asked.

“Yeah. Need a shower or something?” he asked.

“No, I was thinking more of doing some grocery shopping and then cook us dinner. A recipe popped into my head and I kinda want to test it out on someone,” I said.

“Sure,” he said.

“Should it fail or taste like crap, then we’ll order in,” I said.

“Sounds great to me. I’ll be outside the hotel in an hour. See you my love,” he said.

“See you love,” I said and hung up.

I grabbed my purse, my key card and my phone and I went around the corner where I had seen a Tesco’s. I popped in and got all the ingredients plus some wine, chocolate and strawberries for dessert.

I went back to the hotel and waited in the lobby for Louis to arrive. When he arrived, I put the bag of groceries in the back and got in and we drove back to his.

 

 

“Remember when I told you I would teach you how to cook?” I asked him as we walked in to the kitchen.

“Yes. Is that starting now?” he asked.

“It is. Now, I want you to start by putting the fruit and the wine in a cool place,” I instructed. He did as he was told then came back.

“Now what?” he asked.

“Now, you wash your hands thoroughly and make sure they are proper dry,” I instructed. He washed his hands and dried them properly.

When the vegetables had been peeled I showed him how to dice them. I told him to grab a pot and heat it up then put in the oil and make sure that was warm before he added the vegetables. The vegetables were sautéed then put in a bowl then he sautéed the meat and put the vegetables back in. I told him to grab some red wine and pour it in along with some beef stock and water and let it braise for a few hours.

While we were waiting for the stew we cooked up the smoothest homemade mash ever.

We set the table and poured ourselves some wine.

“To this stew,” Louis said and clinked my glass.

“To the stew, and to your cooking abilities,” I said and took a sip.

“Why to my abilities?” he asked then took a sip of his glass.

“Because you wholeheartedly made this dish all by yourself,” I said.

“No, I didn’t. You helped me,” he said.

“You did. The only thing I did was tell you how to do it then you did it all by yourself. I never touched the knives or any of the ingredients,” I said and smiled at him.

“You mean I cooked us dinner?” he asked.

“You did, and from the smell and the taste, it’s good,” I said.

“But surely that is not because of me,” he said.

“Well, it is. This recipe is just a standard one that hasn’t been tweaked,” I said. Louis looked at me with disbelief.

“Babe, you have grown up so much and I’m sure you have picked something up along the way. From Harry, your mom and everyone else,” I said and put my arms around him.

“I mean, I have tried to cook for myself for the past 3 years as much as possible,” he admitted.

“See, you’re not that rubbish in the kitchen,” I said and leaned in and kissed him.

“I still can’t cook an egg or make pancakes,” he said.

“Those two are just science on their own. I don’t blame you for that,” I said.

“So, you really are saying I cooked all by myself?” he asked.

“Yeah, you really did,” I said.

When the stew had finished cooking we sat down and ate it.

“You should post a picture of it on Instagram and tell people that you have made it,” I said.

“They’re not going to believe me,” he said.

“No, but then it would give you the opportunity to sass a few fans,” I said and winked.

“You’re right. I do love to sass you guys,” he said and smiled.

“And we love sassy Louis,” I said.

He plated it up and took the picture, posted it, and sure enough people were asking him where he had gotten it from and who had made it. He hit back and told everyone that he had in fact improved his cooking skills thank you very much. His phone started ringing.

“Hey Harry,” he said when he answered the phone.

“Honestly, it is me that cooked it,” he answered.

“Hang on, I’m putting you on speaker,” he said and moments later Harry’s voice sounded over the phone.

“Am I on?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Louis answered.

“Hi Harry,” I said.

“Hi. Did he really cook that?” Harry asked in disbelief.

“He really did. The only thing I did was guide him through the process,” I said.

“Did you end up getting a takeaway?” Harry asked then chuckled.

“Fuck you, dickhead,” Louis said.

“It tasted great for his first stew,” I said.

“I didn’t know it was possible for you to learn to cook,” Harry said.

“Neither did I to be honest, but turns out I just needed the right person to teach me,” Louis said.

“No offence to you Haz,” Louis added.

“None taken. Maybe I wasn’t as patient as I thought I was,” Harry said.

“As much as I believe in his abilities, this was just one try on one dish. There are still more dishes out there,” I added.

“That’s true. Do you just love cooking?” Harry asked me.

“Yeah, and why not take that love and passion in to my line of work,” I said.

“What do you do for a living?” Harry asked.

“I’m studying to be a health care cook,” I said.

“Cool,” Harry said.

“Who are you on the phone with?” a female voice sounded behind Harry.

“Technically it’s none of your business,” Harry sassed.

“That usually means naughty business. Remember that I’m here and I don’t feel like listening to you having phone sex,” she said.

“I’m not going to have phone sex,” Harry said.

“Anything related to sex is off limits while I’m here,” she said. Louis started cracking up next to me.

“Piss off asshole,” Harry said.

“Come on H, it is quite funny,” Louis said.

“it’s not fucking funny,” Harry said.

“What’s not funny?” the female said.

“You really are an ass,” Harry said.

“Hey! I have one, doesn’t make me one,” Louis defended.

“Well, that huge ass of yours should have a life if its own,” Harry said.

“Wauw, that hurt my feelings,” Louis said in mock hurt.

“Piss off. Don’t you have a kitchen to burn down?” Harry asked.

“Oy! Fuck you!” Louis bit back.

“How about we end this call right now so you still have a friendship?” I suggested.

“Fine,” Harry said and hung up.

I turned to Louis and studied his face expression.

“Baby, are you okay?” I asked. he sighed deeply.

“Yeah. But you’re right though. This was just one time. Maybe I was just lucky this time,” he said. I got up from my chair and went over to him. I asked him to pull out from the table and I sat down on his lap.

“Practice makes perfect my love. You just have to practise,” I said and kissed him reassuringly. A text chimed in on his phone.

**_Sorry. I didn’t mean to go that far :’(_** Louis smiled and send a text back that he was forgiven.

 

We cleared away the table and stored the remains in Tupperware boxes in the fridge. I told Louis to go in to the living room and get comfortable on the sofa. While he did that I made the dessert and popped the bottle of wine I had brought.

I joined him on the sofa and we poured us some more wine and we clinked. We started watching the Holiday while feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries. It was safe to say that we didn’t get to see the whole movie and moved to the bed.

 

 

I felt a soft touch on my back. I nuzzled my face in the pillow because I didn’t want to wake up yet. I felt the bed dip and a warm body laying close to me. I kept my eyes closed, and felt Louis’ hand pet my back.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Louis whispered as he nestled into the crook of my neck.

“Morning,” I mumbled.

“Don’t want to get out of bed?” he asked. I shook my head no.

“It’s only 9 so I guess we can cuddle some more. Do you have any plans today?” he asked.

“Planning on doing some shopping,” I mumbled.

“Sounds great,” he said.

“By the way, have you heard from Rusty?” I asked.

“Yeah. He sent me a message that on the 14th of December we will be papped on the way to a restaurant and when we are leaving again,” Louis said.

“While I was in Waitrose he called me to let me know that they wanted the stunt to start at the beginning of December, but I didn’t find it fair to start a stunt just days before the anniversary of your mom’s passing, so I managed to have it moved to the 14th,” I said.

“See, this is why I love you. You care so much about me and my family,” he said and planted a butterfly kiss on my cheek.

“Of course. I’m going to make this stunt as comfortable as possible for you. He also asked me to send my bank details so they could transfer the first payment,” I said.

“You already got the first payment?” he asked.

“Yeah. He said I should look at it as some type of motivation,” I said.

“Fair enough,” louis said.

 

We cuddled in bad until 10.30. We got up and I made us brunch. After we had cleared away I sat on top of the work top and wrapped my legs around Louis when he was about to leave. He put his arms around me and I put mine around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, which ended up in a snogging session.

 

Louis gave me a ride in to town and dropped me off at the hotel and he went to meet up with a few writers. I got up to my room and took a shower and proceeded to go shopping.

The rest of my week consisted of a visit to Madam Tussaud’s where I asked someone to take a photo of me with the 1D wax figures. I also got to spend some more time with Louis before we would see each other again in December.


	4. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I move to London
> 
> Having tea with a colleague running into Louis
> 
> Louis and I's first stunt
> 
> Unexpected surprise

The end of November had finally arrived and I had packed all my stuff and had them shipped to London, to my apartment. I had visited Cookie and she had wished me good luck. I had visited my stepdad, who also wished me good luck. I had stayed at my dad’s a few days before my flight to spend some time with him and my stepmom. They dropped me off at the airport and it felt surreal and weird, that I would soon live in London and work there.

 

My first thought when I landed in Gatwick was to contact Louis but I refrained from it. I arrived at my apartment and looked around in what was now my home. The previous tenant had let their bed stay behind, so I at least had a bed to sleep in. I wouldn’t start work until a couple of days later, so I had time to go shopping for furniture, kitchen supplies and all that I needed.

 

I woke up and looked out the window. _I’m actually in London. I am going to work here. I am so close to my boyfriend it’s insane._

The first thing I did after getting dressed was to go to a café and have breakfast. Second thing was to go buy some new clothes.

I went to several shops and placed orders for furniture, curtains and rugs. I then went to Selfridges and went crazy with all the kitchen appliances and baking stuff. I got back and started cleaning everything and put everything where I would want them. Dinner that night was at the restaurant that I ate at when I went to look at the place.

 

The next day, I went to my workplace to see how far it was from my flat and to see what was around the area. I then went back to Waitrose to buy groceries so I would be able to cook in my kitchen for the first time. I went to bed early, but as I had predicted I had a hard time falling asleep, because I was so excited to start work the next day.

 

 

The first day at the new work place went very smoothly. I worked well with all of them and could talk to all my colleagues. There was one that  I got on with more than the others and his name was Max.

Max was 24 years old and had experience from a restaurant in West London. I found out that he didn’t live far from me, a few houses down the road. We quickly agreed to meet up and go to work together and home again. After work we went to a café that he recommended.

 

One day after work where we had gone to the café Max turned to me and leaned in.

“So, you mentioned that you are a fan of the guys from One Direction,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” I agreed.

“I don’t want to alarm you, but Louis just walked in the door,” he whispered.

I don’t think my head ever turned faster and my heart started beating faster. Sure enough, Louis had just walked in the door. I saw him look around, and I kinda hoped that he wouldn’t see me, but I wasn’t that lucky. He turned to the woman he was with and whispered in to her ear then came straight towards our table.

“Hi,” he said when he came over. I got up and gave him a hug.

“Hi,” I said.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Do you know him?” Max asked.

“I haven’t told you, because I wanted to surprise you, but I live here,” I said.

“You live here?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. I’m helping to start up a new branch of the company,” I said. I studied his face. His face was expressionless.

“You certainly succeeded in surprising me,” he said.

“Are you mad at me?” I asked.

“No, not at all. Can we talk about this later maybe? I’m actually here with a friend,” he said.

“Just a friend?” I asked and cocked my brow to take the mick out of him.

“Yes, just a friend,” he chuckled.

“Fair enough,” I said and smiled.

“Talk to you later,” he said and hugged me.

“Talk to you later,” I said. He went back to his friend who had found them a table. I sat back town and turned to Max.

“To answer your question, yes, I know him,” I said.

“Awesome. How?” Max asked. I told him roughly about the meet-up back in August, but didn’t tell him about my breakdown or what had happened afterwards.

“That’s cool,” he said.

We finished up, I paid even though Max told me he would pay. We went our separate ways and i got back to my place and had a shower.

 

I had just sat down in my bed when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id.

“Hey love,” I said.

“Hey,” Louis said.

“Finished at the café?” I asked.

“Yeah, and I don’t have any plans tonight,” he lightly hinted.

“In that case why don’t you swing by, since you’re in the area, and see my new place,” I suggested.

“Sure, just text me the address then I’ll be right there,” he said. I put him on speaker and texted him my address.

“There you go,” I said.

“Thanks. I’ll be right there. See you in a bit,” he said and hung up.

 

I went out to the kitchen and put water over for tea. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. I went out and opened and let him in. The moment he was in and the door was closed, he cupped my face and pulled me in for a long deep kiss.

“God, I’ve missed you,” he whispered against my lips, as if it was a secret between the two of us.

“I’ve missed you too,” I whispered back.

“When were you going to tell me that you have moved here?” he asked as he placed his arms around my waist.

“After my first week I think,” I said.

“Well, that explains why you’ve been so quiet the last couple of weeks,” he said and smiled.

“I’m sorry about that love. There were just so many things to take care of,” I said.

“I get it love. I mean, I’m not gonna lie and tell you that I wasn’t worried, because I was,” he said.

“I’m fine. The only thing that is on my mind right now, is the moving van full of my stuff from Denmark. Hopefully, I’ll arrive at the end of the week,” I said.

“Want me to help?” he asked.

“That’d be great. Thanks love,” I said.

“Always. Want to show me around or are we going to stay here?” he asked and nudged my side. I shoved him lightly and gave him a tour. We ended up in the kitchen where the water had finished boiling. I grabbed two mugs and Louis made us tea.

“So, who was the guy you were sat with?” Louis asked.

“A colleague. His name is Max and he lives close by,” I said.

“Is he more than a colleague?” Louis asked as he cocked his brow.

“No. I have you,” I said.

“Just teasing you,” he said and smiled.

“I know. Just payback for earlier perhaps?” I asked.

“Yup. Her name is Maria and her wife’s brother is one of the writers I work with,” Louis said and winked.

“It wasn’t because I was jealous,” I said.

“I know, but you have nothing to worry about my love. You are the only one I want,” Louis said, put his mug down, walked over to me and kissed me tenderly.

“And you are the only one I want,” I said and kissed him back.

 

“I really don’t want to go home,” Louis murmured in to my neck as we cuddled on my bed.

“Why don’t you stay then?” I asked.

“You mean that?” he asked.

“Of course. You’re always welcome to stay over,” I said and started giving him a light head massage.

“Mmmmh,” he hummed.

“Feels good?” I asked.

“Really good,” he mumbled.

“Are you falling asleep?” I asked. He nodded against my chest.

“Did you drive here?” I asked.

“No, Maria drove us,” he mumbled.

“Okay. How about we get ready for bed then sleep afterwards?” I suggested.

“Don’t have a toothbrush,” he almost whispered.

“Luckily, I have a spare you can have,” I said.

“Are we already at that stage, leaving toothbrushes at each other’s places,” Louis chuckled.

“Well, nothing about our relationship has been slow, so why not do the toothbrushes,” I said.

“What’s next? Marriage and baby?” Louis joked.

“Now, that is something I don’t mind taking my time on. I know I’m 28 but I don’t feel quite ready yet,” I said.

We crawled out of bed and brushed our teeth, then took turns in the bathroom. We snuggled up under the duvet and fell asleep.

 

 

Louis stayed over, over the next couple of days. He had gone home to get a bag with clothes. The moving van arrived on Friday. Luckily, I got permission to go home. Louis helped moving my stuff from the van to the flat. When Max got home he came and helped with the last bits. That evening we ordered take-away because I was too tired to cook.

 

 

The 14th had arrived and I went straight from work to Louis’. I had brought a bag with me to work with clothes for the night.

I got in to his house, kissed him and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. As we were getting ready we were talking about PDA.

“What do you think about PDA in general?” Louis asked.

“I don’t mind a little kissing, but when people are making out it makes me uncomfortable,” I said.

“Same. I somehow fear that they are going to have sex shortly after,” he said.

“Me too. So, how much PDA do you think we should do?” I asked.

“Light kisses, hugs and holding hands. What do you think?” he asked.

“That sounds good. I was thinking the same things,” I said.

“Good to know we’re on the same wavelength,” Louis chuckled.

 

We got in the car and drove to London, to the restaurant. It was agreed that we parked a few streets away so the paparazzi, that would take our pictures, would have plenty of different pictures to post. Louis parked the car and turned the engine off. He turned and looked at me.

“Are you ready love?” he asked.

“I think so,” I said.

“Do you need some time?” he asked.

“Do you think we can sit here 5 minutes? I just need a breather,” I said.

“Sure. We can sit here as long as you want,” he said and smiled.

We sat in the car for 5 minutes. Louis had taken my hand and stroked his thump reassuringly and to calm me.

“I feel like I need to be sick,” I said.

“We can call it off if you want?” he suggested.

“No, it’s probably just nerves,” I said. I grabbed the bottle of water I had brought and took a big sip. I took a deep breath and I could feel my insides settle.

“I’m ready,” I said.

 

We got out of the car and Louis grabbed my hand. I let him lead the way to the restaurant and towards the paparazzi. I felt him squeeze my hand as to tell me that this was it. Seconds later a man with a camera swarmed us while taking pictures and asking who I was and where we had met. If we were dating and all the other thousands of questions he had to ask. Louis and I didn’t answer any of them, just walked straight ahead. The only time Louis spoke was when the pap had gone a bit too close to us. Other than that, we just walked in silence.

 

We got to the restaurant and were seated at a window seat. The waiter welcomed us and asked us for our drinks order. Louis had a beer and just went for a cola. We looked at the menu and ended up ordering an array of foods. Louis leaned in.

“How are you?” he asked as he lowered his voice.

“I’m fine. It was a bit intense but it was okay,” I said as I lowered mine as well.

“Let me know if it gets too much. I’ll have it arranged that they aren’t too pushy,” Louis said.

“I will,” I said.

Our food started arriving and for the rest of that restaurant visit all we did was eat and drink.

 

When it was time to go back, Louis paid for the meal and we got our coats and headed back to the car. The pap came back and asked us how the food was and if we enjoyed it. He also asked what we had ordered and he would recommend the veal next time. As Louis opened the car door for me the pap wished us a great night and asked Louis if he could kiss me. Louis didn’t kiss me and went to the drivers’ side and got in. He started the car and we drove back to him place.

 

“What did you think of that whole experience?” Louis asked as we were cuddling in bed.

“He was a bit too forward. I think I prefer those where the paps are further away and you almost don’t think the people know they are there,” I said.

“Me too. I’ll arrange with Rusty that those are the paps we want in the future,” Louis said.

“Thanks love,” I said and kissed his chest.

“You’re welcome love. I need you to feel relaxed and at ease when we’re out. Otherwise it will look just as staged as the others,” he responded.

“That’s true,” I said.

“Do you have time off during the holidays?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. I get off on the 20th then don’t have to work until the 10th of January,” I said.

“Are you going back to Denmark for Christmas?” he asked.

“I don’t think so. My plan was to spend Christmas in my flat,” I said.

“No, you’re not. You’re coming with me to Donny. You don’t have to buy anything for my sisters and Ernie. Since it’s your first time meeting them, they’ll understand. Besides, they’ll get plenty of gits anyway,” he said and chuckled.

“You end up buying too much for them?” I ask.

“Yeah. I just can’t seem to stop myself when it come to them. And you will see that it will apply to you too,” Louis said.

“I can’t wait,” I said.

We shared a kiss goodnight and fell asleep.

 

Over the next couple of days, I started to notice how bloated I felt and that I felt nauseous almost every day. One day at work Max had bumped in to my boobs and they just felt so sore. More than they normally would. On the way home I didn’t say anything and Max didn’t pressure me to say anything. My cogs were turning at 80 kmph. _Was I pregnant? Could this be why I had felt so bad the last couple of days?_ I went in to Waitrose and bought some food and slid a pregnancy test in there as well, making sure that I would get the result in minutes.

I got home, put the groceries away and took the test out. I read the packaging. It said the best result would be in the morning so I waited till the morning to take it.

I pulled the cap off and peed on it. I put the cap back on and rested it on the sink while I finished. I washed my hands, then felt another wave of nausea hit me and bend over the toilet. I washed my hands again, took a sip of water and took a deep breath. With a shaking hand I picked the test up and looked at it. My heart dropped. On the stick were two clear as day lines indicating I was pregnant.

I put the lid down on the toilet and sat down and stared at the stick. No matter how long I looked at the stick the two lines didn’t change. I was pregnant. And the baby was Louis’.


	5. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I go to the doctor's
> 
> Louis comes over to my flat
> 
> We spend Louis' birthday and Christmas in Doncaster

 

I came out of my little trance because of the knock on the door. I got up washed my face from the dried tears on my face. I put on my night gown and went to the door. Max was on the other side.

“Hey, are you coming?” he asked when I opened the door.

“No. I’m going to see my doctor to figure out what’s wrong with me,” I said.

“Okay. Hope you get better soon. Want me to tell the boss?” he asked.

“No, I’ll go call now and let them know,” I said.

“Okay. See you around. Let me know if you need anything. I’ll be happy to help,” he said.

“Thanks. That’s sweet of you Max,” I said and gave him a slight smile.

“Anytime,” he said and was off.

 

I went in to the living room with my phone and called my boss to let him know that I wouldn’t be there today. Next, I called my doctor’s office to see if I could get an appointment. Luckily, they had one available at 10 am so I took it.

 

 

I arrived at the doctor’s office and got checked in. I waited in the waiting room until it was my turn.

“So, how may I help you?” doctor Laura asked.

“I’ve been feeling bloated and nauseous the last couple of days and my breasts feel tight and sore, so I took a pregnancy test and it was positive,” I said.

“Do you want to know how far along you are?” Laura asked.

“Yes please,” I said.

“Alright. If you could pull your trousers and pants down and lay down on the slap over there, we’ll get started,” Laura said.

I did as I was told and laid down. She came over and guided me through the process then told me to put my clothes back on. I went back to the chair by her desk and sat down.

“Okay. According to the size of the foetus I would say you are 7 weeks pregnant. Does that add up to your calculations?” Laura asked.

I thought back to the week in October and sure enough that was 7 weeks ago.

“It does,” I said.

“Do you know who the father is?” Laura asked.

“I do, but I would like to keep it for myself. For now,” I said.

“That is fine. There are no rules that you have to tell me. Are you in contact with him?” Laura asked.

“I am yes,” I said.

“Very well. Do you want the NHS to oversee your pregnancy or a private centre?” Laura asked. I sat and contemplated it. W _ith me going to a public hospital, rumours would rise instantly but if I went to a private centre then maybe we would be able to keep it a secret for longer._

“A private centre,” I said.

“Very well. Here are the numbers of various centres in the area,” Laura said and handed me a note with numbers on it.

“Thank you,” I said.

“You are welcome. Good luck with the pregnancy,” Laura said and smiled.

“Thank you,” I said. I shook her hand and went back home.

 

I curled up in my duvet and stared out the window. _How am I going to tell Louis that I’m pregnant? And when should I do it? Before we drive up to Doncaster or when we’re there? No, definitely not when we’re there. What if he gets mad at me for getting pregnant so soon? Does he even want to have a baby now? What about Freddie?_

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating on my bed side table. I looked at the caller id.

“Hey baby,” I said groggily.

“Hey love. Did I wake you?” he asked.

“Yeah, but it’s okay,” I said.

“Max texted me that you were home, ill. How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m okay,” I said.

“Want me to come over? I can bring you soup and heat it up for you,” he suggested.

“That would be great. Thank you love,” I said.

“Of course, my love. I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he said.

“Sounds great,” I said.

We hung up and I turned my tv on and turned over to radio, so I could listen to Radio 1.

 

I had given Louis my spare key so he would always be able to get in.

I logged on to twitter to see what they were saying about our sighting. It was the usual stuff, that they all thought it looked fake, but that it was great to see that Louis had finally learned to hold a woman’s hand. It hurt a bit, but at same time, I would be the exact same.

 

I heard the door unlock and Louis come in and hang his coat on the rack. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, to presumable put the soup in. He came in to my room and laid down next to me.

“Thanks for coming love,” I said and cuddled up to him.

“Of course, my love. Max said you wanted to go to the doctor’s. Did you see a doctor or do you have an appointment later?” He asked.

“I was in at 10,” I said.

“What did the doctor say?” he asked. At that very moment I felt my insides doing somersaults and I ran straight to the bathroom and threw up.

 

I had taken a sip of water from the tab and saw the test was still where I had left it on the sink. I decided this was as good a time as any and just pray that he would be happy. I hid the test in my hand and walked back out to him. I sat down next to him.

“Close your eyes love,” I said. After he had closed them I grabbed one of his hands and placed the stick in his hand.

“You can open now,” I said with a slight tremble to my voice.

He opened his eyes and looked at me then at the stick in his hand. He turned it around and looked at the display. I looked at his face to study his expression.

His face went from a slightly concerned look to a surprised look. He looked me straight in the eyes.

“You’re pregnant?” he asked, his voice started to tremble. I nodded and felt my face getting wet from the tears streaming down. He dropped the test and pulled me in for a tight hug.

 

“I can’t believe it. You really are pregnant,” he said totally gobsmacked.

“How do you feel about it?” I asked.

“How I feel? I’m so happy. Sure, it’s going fast, but I don’t care. I love you and I want to be with you, and that you’re carrying our baby is amazing. Are you not happy?” he asked.

“I know you mentioned that you weren’t ready for a baby yet, but being pregnant, hasn’t that changed it?” he asked again. I looked at him.

“Of course, I’m happy. I’m thrilled. I’ve just been worried that you didn’t want this baby. That we were moving too fast,” I said and aired my feeling.

“My baby please don’t think that. Of course, I want the baby. Like I just said, I don’t care that we’re moving fast. I love you and I want to be with you,” he said and kissed me deeply.

 

“How far along are you?” Louis asked after having cuddled for half an hour.

“7 weeks, so it was around the time we had had the meeting with Rusty,” I said.

“Still 33 weeks left. So, when are you due?” he asked.

“Beginning of August. So that is going to be really fun, being heavily pregnant during the summer months,” I said and sighed.

“You’re going to be fine love. Don’t worry about it. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” he said and kissed my forehead.

“There is one thing I think about though,” I said.

“What is it love?” he asked.

“What about this whole situation with Freddie?” I asked.

“I think we should wait until you’re 12 weeks to let Rusty know that you’re pregnant. Just to make sure you’re over the first critical weeks,” I said.

“I think so too. Perhaps that will convince him that we’re real,” I said.

“Yeah maybe. Although, knowing him, he’d probably demand a paternity test to make sure that it really is mine,” he said.

“He did promise me, that I would be your last beard, so maybe he won’t demand it. Either way I’ll happily do it if it makes him believe us,” I said.

“I forgot to tell you, he called me two days ago to let me know that Simon and the others seemed pretty happy with our pictures. Even though it was our first time, the pictures from the restaurant and on the way home, looked more believable,” he said.

“Of course they looked more believable, in the restaurant I didn’t think about it, and on the way back to the car I had gotten used to it a bit,” I said.

“My guess is one maybe two more stunts and then hopefully we’re free from that,” he said.

“I agree. I was thinking of putting pictures and video clips up on Christmas, would that be okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, sure. The more we can do to make it look real and natural the better,” he said.

“Great. That’s a deal then,” I said.

 

We parked in front of Dan’s house in Doncaster. The trip had been a long one, because every 45 minutes approximately we had pull over because I had to either wee or be sick. Louis had been nothing but patient and caring and had held my hair and bought me plenty of water and made sure the temperature in the car worked well with me.

“Are you ready love? It might be a bit intense,” he informed me.

“Sure, we have to get in sooner or later. When should we tell them about the baby?” I asked.

“Tonight or tomorrow maybe, so they won’t wonder why you suddenly run to the toilet or need to take a nap,” Louis said.

“Good plan,” I said.

 

We got out of the car and walked up to the door. Louis said he would get the bags later. Louis knocked on the door and we went in. We were met with two very excited dogs who were very keen on saying hello to us.

“Down boys. Let them in. They’ll have plenty of time to pet you and cuddle you later,” Dan said as he came out in the hall. Barney and William got down and went off.

“Thanks Dan. They get so excited,” Louis said and gave Dan a hug.

“They do. So, this must be your girlfriend,” Dan said and came and gave me a hug.

“It is. Our bags are in the car still, but I’ll go get them in a bit, after I have introduced her,” Louis said.

“Completely fine. How was the drive?” Dan asked.

“Traffic-wise no problem,” Louis said and hesitated a bit.

“Any problems?” Dan asked.

“Just that we had to pull over every 45 minutes or so because I had to either wee or throw up,” I said.

“Are you okay?” Dan asked me.

“Yeah, just tired,” I said.

 

We went in to the living room where the rest of the family was gathered.

“Guys, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend. I hope you’ll be good to her and treat her good, because I really love her and can’t imagine my life without her,” Louis said as he introduced me. I felt my eyes well up and he leaned in and kissed me. I then felt like I had to be sick again so he showed me to the toilet and held my hair.

 

We got back in to the living room and Dan offered me a glass of water.

“Thanks Dan,” Louis said on my behalf.

“Tell us how you met” Daisy said.

“I told you, a month or so ago,” Louis said.

“Now we can get the story from her point of view,” Phoebe said.

“If she has the strength to it,” Louis said and looked at me.

“Do you need a nap?” he asked. I looked up in to his blue eyes.

“Yes please,” I almost whispered.

“You will get that story later,” Louis said to his family.

Louis showed me the room we would be staying in the next week and found a bucket as well.

“Everything you need if you are going to be sick again,” he said and caressed my back.

“Thank you love,” I said.

“Of course. Get some rest. I’ll wake you when dinner is ready,” he said and kissed my cheek. I got under the duvet and fell asleep instantly.

 

“Baby, dinner is almost ready,” Louis whispered. I opened my eyes and saw his beautiful smile.

“Okay,” I said and stretched.

“How do you feel?” he asked as he helped me out of the bed.

“Better. I hope I don’t have to struggle with this for the rest of the first trimester or in to the second trimester as well, because then it’ll be a long pregnancy,” I said.

“Fingers crossed you won’t have to. It pains me a bit to see you like this,” he said and pulled me in for an embrace.

“Just think of what this will end with. That is what keeps me going, knowing that I’m going through this to have a baby at the end,” I said. He leaned down and kissed me deep.

“They’re probably waiting for us,” Louis said.

We went downstairs in to the dining room and sat down.

 

 

“Are you okay enough to tell the story now?” Daisy asked as we sat down in the living room later for evening tea.

“Dais, don’t rush her,” Louis said.

“It’s okay Lou. I was one of the winners to his meetup competition and we met up at a café, then on to a studio where he played us some songs,” I said.

“He’s already told us this. I was thinking more of when you found out you had a connection,” Daisy said.

“Very well. The day of the meetup was August 29th, which is Liam’s birthday. But unfortunately, it is also the day my mom passed away,” I said carefully. I looked around and saw the empathy on their faces.

“Sorry to hear that,” Dan said.

“Thank you. So the day wasn’t the best, and just the mere mention of Liam’s birthday made me tear up and walk out for bit. Louis followed me to make sure I was okay, and that hug he gave me was a hug I’ve never felt before. I’ve never told Louis this, but that hug gave me a sense of safety and home,” I said and looked at Louis, who’s eyes were tearing up. I leaned in and gave him a tender kiss which he responded.

“That is so sweet,” Fizzy said.

“You’re a cute couple,” Lottie said.

“Thank you,” Louis choked out.

“Louis then offered to take me out to a restaurant and talk, and afterwards I invited him up to my hotel room where we ended up kissing for most of the night. And that is how we met and fell in love,” I said.

“That is so sweet,” Phoebe said.

“It really is. And it is just so clear that you love each other. Can you imagine when you have kids? They will be spoiled rotten,” Lottie said. I looked at Louis, and as if on cue I ran to the toilet and was sick again.

 

When I got back they were all looking at me. Louis got up and brought a glass of water.

“You okay love?” he asked me.

“Yeah, just a funny Segway,” I said. He chuckled and turned to face the family. They were all looking at us.

“It wasn’t planned or anything, and I had hoped we would wait, but since fate or whatever had different plans we are happy to let you know that I’m pregnant,” I said and saw the surprise on their faces.

“You’re having a baby?” Fizzy asked.

“Yeah, we are. Like K said it wasn’t planned but we’re really happy and we can’t wait,” Louis said. Dan got up and came and hugged us.

“Congratulations. I’m happy for you, and I know that you will be great parents,” Dan said. The rest of the family followed and all congratulated us and told us how happy they were for us.

The next day when Doris and Ernest were up, we told them the news as well and they were happy for us and came over and kissed my tummy even though there were no bump so see yet. We told the eldest and Dan about our plan to tell Rusty when I was 12 weeks along, and told them that they couldn’t talk about my pregnancy to anyone or post about it on social media until we had either announced it or commented on it publicly.

 

 

I woke up and had to wee so I went out to the bathroom. When I came back Louis was looking so immensely cute. I could look at him sleep all the time and I thought to myself how lucky I was. I snuck under his duvet and cuddled up to him and placed light kisses on his back until he started to shake lightly from the goose bumps it gave him.

“What time is it?” he mumbled.

“6 o’clock,” I said against his skin.

“Way too early to get up,” he said and cuddled against his pillow.

“I know, go back to sleep love. I just had to go to the bathroom,” I said.

“You okay?” he asked and turned around to face me. His morning face almost took my breath away.

“Yeah, just had to wee, nothing wrong,” I said.

“Okay,” he said and leaned in and kissed me. He opened his arms and let me snuggle up to him.

“Happy birthday my love,” I said.

“Thank you love,” he replied.

We fell asleep and woke up at 9 o’clock when the family came in and we sang happy birthday. While we sang Louis hid his head on my collarbones. It was incredibly cute and I could feel the love this family had for one another.

The day was spent relaxing and watching movies and just getting to know the family and for them to get to know me as well. For dinner, Dan cooked Louis’ favourite meal. In the evening Doris and Ernest decorated the tree with help from Daisy and Phoebe, while the rest of us watched and had either a glass of wine or a beer or in my case a soda.

 

On Christmas morning I was woken up with tiny kisses on my face. I scrunched my face and tried to push Louis away but he held my hands down and kept kissing me until I was fully awake.

“Happy Christmas love,” he said.

“Happy Christmas love,” I said.

He cuddled up to me and we just lay there for around half an hour until he had to go to the bathroom.

 

When he came back he sat down on the bed and looked at me.

“They love you,” he stated.

“I love them too. Never have I been a part of such a loving, caring and including family,” I said and sat up as well. He looked at me.

“You don’t doubt my love for you, do you?” he asked.

“No. Not at all,” I said a bit uneased. He got out of bed to my side of the bed, grabbed my hand and kneeled down. I gasped because could this be happening?

“Will you marry me?” he asked.

“You’re not joking right?” I asked just to make sure.

“No, I’m not joking. I really want to marry you. When you told me back in September that you wanted to fight for me, I knew I had found someone special. Someone that really cared about me and loved me unconditionally. Then when you told me about our baby, what tiny shred of doubt that might have been left in my mind was gone. I haven’t gotten you a ring yet, because it would look suspicious and really fast that after just one sighting we’re engaged. Instead I want to buy you a necklace of your choice from anywhere you want and that can be a temporary engagement token,” he said.

“I haven’t even said yes yet,” I said and smiled.

“Right,” he said and chuckled.

“But my answer is yes. I cannot explain to you how much I love you. My love for you is definitely unconditional,” I said and leaned down to kiss him.

 

We got dressed and joined everyone downstairs by the tree. Everyone wished each other happy Christmas then we let Doris and Ernest unwrap their presents. Just as Louis had warned me, he had bought lots of present for me. There were a lot of things for my flat and some book I had mentioned I would love to read and movies I had never seen.

Throughout our morning I filmed small video clips and put them on my Instagram story. Not just to make it look like a stunt but to have some memories on video.

 

I had asked Dan if he needed help in the kitchen with Christmas dinner and he had said that only if I could manage it. I told him that I hadn’t felt nauseous all day. I washed my hands and he told me what they had as addons. I made the mash, the brussels sprouts and a few other dishes. Before we ate they had a tradition of saying grace. The food was delicious and I had such a good time. Louis and I chose not to tell them about our engagement because we thought they had had enough of announcements for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost a bit of my mood for writing atm. so i don't know when the next chapter will be up. hope you understand


	6. New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come home from Doncaster
> 
> Planning the next stunt
> 
> New Year's Eve
> 
> Days after New Year's

After spending some lovely days with Louis’ family, we drove back to London to my flat. The car journey home went much smoother since we only had to stop once and that was a combined wee/sick stop.

The 28th was spent with me sleeping and Louis doing the laundry, something he had suggested, and I was certainly not opposed to it.

 

On the 29th we went over to Louis’ where we spent the day lounging and watching movies. Louis was very protective of me so he made sure I didn’t overwork myself at home.

While we were watching High School Musical 3 Louis’ phone rang.

“Hello,” he said.

“Hi. Yeah, she’s here. Hang on I’ll put you on speaker,” Louis said and put the phone on speaker.

“There,” he then said.

“Hello guys,” Rusty’s voice sounded.

“Hello. What do we owe this phone call?” I asked.

“I just wanted to hear how your Christmas went,” Rusty said.

“It went great. My family loves her, and I’m starting to as well,” Louis said.

“That’s great to hear. Oh, and K, taking pictures and video clips while you were there was a great idea. I’ve noticed that people are talking a lot about you guys,” Rusty said.

“Is it good or bad?” I asked.

“A mixture of both. There are some who believe that you actually might be a couple because of the way Louis looked at you and that you’re able to hold hands,” Rusty said.

“I mean, there is actually chemistry between us, unlike the other ones,” Louis said.

“Do you love me?” I asked him.

“Do I love you?” he repeated.

“Yeah,” I replied.

“Uhm,” he said hesitantly, while nodding since Rusty couldn’t see it.

“I also called to set up the next stunt,” Rusty said.

“Okay. When is the next going to be?” Louis asked.

“Well, I hope you don’t have any plans New Year’s Eve, because that is the next. You will go to a party and there will be people there to take pictures of you and at midnight you will kiss and there will be taken photos of that,” Rusty said.

“That is not going to happen,” I said.

“And why not?” Rusty asked.

“Because I don’t like fireworks, so I never leave the house that day,” I said.

“Okay. What do you propose then?” Rusty asked.

“Just the two of us. I will cook us dinner and just like I did at Christmas I’ll take pictures and video clips and post them during the night. And at midnight I will film our kiss,” I said.

“Okay. How does that sound to you Louis?” Rusty asked.

“Sounds good. Sounds like my kind of night actually,” Louis said.

“Okay, that’s a deal then,” Rusty said.

“It is. Anything else?” Louis asked.

“No, that was it. Have a great day,” Rusty said and hung up.

“Did you mean that? That it sounds like your kind of night?” I asked.

“Yeah. I actually don’t feel like going out that much anymore. And now with the baby coming it’s going to be even less so,” he said and leaned in and kissed me.

“There is something I’ve wondered,” I said.

“What is it love?” he asked and intertwined our hands.

“Do you want to know the gender?” I asked.

“I haven’t really thought about it. Do you?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’m not really that good with surprises and besides, I would like to know what grows inside of me,” I said with a smile.

“Then that is settled,” Louis said.

The rest of the day consisted of watching the rest of High School Musical 3 and other movies until I made us dinner and we had an early night.

 

The day before New Year’s Eve I had been out and bought loads of food and snacks for the next few days. I had also bought myself a new dress for the occasion. I had ordered an Uber to take me to Louis’ place.

When I got there, we put everything away and he gave me a gentle kiss hello and a gentle pet on my non-existing bump. Louis told me that Harry had called and asked if we should celebrate NYE together. Louis had then told him about our plans and said that he was welcome to come over on the first if he wasn’t too hung over or too far away.

 

I spent the day baking and making the dessert. I had told Louis to decorate the dining room and the living room with streamers, and what not to make it look festive. When that was done, we then went and took a shower together, where we ended up snogging more than showering.

 

I had told Louis that I had a tradition of listening to Her Majesty Queen Margrethe II’s New Year’s speech. I had brought my laptop in to the kitchen and at 5 pm I turned the volume up and whilst I was preparing the starters I listened to her explain how the year had been with loosing Prince Henrik at the beginning of the year. She ended the speech saying that she had decided to abdicate and let crown prince Frederik become king.

I prepared as much as I could for the main course, then served us the starters. Louis and I had agreed to taking pictures of our food and posting them on Instagram, tagging each other as well.

The starter was smoked salmon with a dill sour cream and crostinis.

 

After we had finished the starters, we sat for a while to breathe and make room for the next meal. As I was making the main course, Louis joined me in the kitchen, filming some of the process, and asking me to smile and asked me what we were having. I couldn’t help but wonder if people believed us or if they still thought we were fake. The main course was Rib-eye with pommes sauté and homemade Béarnaise sauce.

 

When I had to plate the dessert, Louis was again by my side in the kitchen filming it all. He even tasted the ice cream and told me it was the best he had ever tried. He grabbed a spoon and took a spoonful of the ice cream and fed me it whilst filming it, asking me what I thought of it, and I could only agree with him.

 

The rest of the evening, we played board games while watching the telly, laughed and had fun. When there was 15 minutes to midnight, Louis went in to the kitchen and popped the champagne and poured it into glasses. He brought them back in to the living room.

“I shouldn’t be drinking this,” I said.

“I know. Just take one sip for the video and then you can drink water or soda for the rest of the night,” Louis said.

 

3 minutes to midnight, Louis walked over to me and put his arm around me and put his phone up to film.

“I would just like to thank this lovely woman for an amazing evening. Thank you for cooking great food and for being a part of my life. You have been such a positive influence already and I can’t wait to spend more time with you. It might be a bit too soon, but when you know, you know. I love you with all my heart,” Louis said as he looked at me. I looked at the telly. 30 seconds.

“I love you too. Happy New Year,” I said.

“Happy New Year,” he said and leaned in and kissed me tenderly and deeply for the video. We clinked glasses then took a sip of our champagne and the video clip ended.

Louis finished both glasses of champagne and we went to bed.

 

 

Because of my morning sickness, I woke up at 8 am. I then spent the next hour on my phone while looking over at Louis from time to time. At 9.30 am I decided to go make us brunch.

While I was frying bacon and scrambling eggs, I could hear Louis take a shower.

“Morning love,” he said as he walked in and came over and wrapped his arms around my waist and caressed my tummy.

“Morning love. Did you know that I could spent hours just looking at you sleep?” I asked. He chuckled.

“When did you wake up?” he asked.

“At 8 am. The morning sickness was going crazy,” I said.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he nuzzled in to my neck.

“Yeah. Had a big glass of water and a slice of bread, so I’m fine. It also helped to look at you,” I said and smiled.

“You’re lucky that I love you, and that I look at you when you sleep. Otherwise it would be very creepy,” he said and nibbled on my neck.

“True. You do know that tickles, right?” I asked. As an answer he kept nibbling.

“Louis!” I laughed and almost dropped the bacon on the floor.

“Don’t drop the bacon,” he said.

“Then stop nibbling on my neck. I’m almost done anyway, so instead of eating me, how about some real food,” I suggested.

“But I love eating you,” he said with a cheeky grin.

“Louis!” I exclaimed.

“What?” he asked and grinned.

“This kind of talk before noon?” I asked.

“Oh love, I can talk about it all day,” he said and winked.

I shook my head and started plating the food. We sat by the table and had a little talk about what we would be doing today. We spent the rest of the morning looking at necklaces on various websites but I ended up finding a silver heart necklace from Tiffany & Co. Louis and I agreed that I would go in to a boutique the next day and see if I could find the necklace and have it engraved as well.

 

At around 4 pm the door bell rang and Louis went to open the door but heard it open.

“You're lucky we weren’t having sex or anything,” Louis said as he returned by my side.

“Well, I took the chance,” Harry's voice sounded from the hallway.

“How was your New Year's?” Louis asked.

“It was good. Niall called and asked if I wanted to spend the evening with him,” Harry said.

“He’s a good lad,” Louis said.

“Absolutely. It was a great way for him to get over Carol as well. Poor guy was hurting too much,” Harry said.

“Wouldn’t you be hurting if you and a partner of a year and a half broke up?” Louis asked.

“Of course I would,” Harry said.

“Niall had a girlfriend?” I asked surprised.

“Yeah. Some of the songs on Flicker was written about her,” Louis said.

“Wauw, poor baby. I feel bad for him,” I said.

“Yeah, but we had a great night and I don’t think he’s thinking about her anymore,” Harry said.

 

“Anyway, enough about my evening. How did yours go?” Harry asked us.

“Great. K made dinner and we played games and had fun and whatnot,” Louis said.

“Sounds like you enjoyed your evening. I watched your Instagram stories as well. The food looked great,” Harry said.

“Thanks. We still have some ice cream if you want some?” I offered.

“Maybe later. Do you have any plans for dinner?” Harry asked.

“I was thinking of making homemade pizza,” I said and got up. I walked in to the kitchen to check on the dough I had made.

“How does it look?” Louis called.

“It needs more proving,” I said when I returned.

I felt a wave of nausea coming and I hurried to the toilet.

 

When I got back Louis handed me a glass of water.

“Thank you love,” I said after taking a sip of my glass.

“You’re welcome,” he said and smiled.

“Did you drink too much last night?” Harry asked. I looked at Louis and we had an inaudible conversation whether we should tell him or not.

“No, I only had a sip of my champagne,” I said.

“You didn’t have any alcohol?” Harry asked.

“No,” I answered.

“You don’t enjoy alcohol?” Harry asked.

“No, I do,” I said.

“How come you didn’t drink then? Are you pregnant or something?” he asked jokingly and chuckled lightly.

“I am yeah,” I said and smiled. He stopped chuckling and looked between Louis and I.

“You’re joking, right?” he asked.

“I’m not,” I said.

“I don’t know what to say,” he said gobsmacked.

“Say that you’re happy for us. Harry, I love her and I haven’t felt this way about anyone before. I feel completely lost without her. Sure, it might be going too fast, but I know deep down that she is the one I want to spend my life with. You of all people should know that I don’t fall that easily,” Louis said. Harry contemplated his words.

“You’re right. You don’t fall that easily and when you do, it’s hard and deep. But of course, I’m happy for you. It just needed some time to sink in,” Harry said and smiled.

“Thank you,” Louis said.

“Of course. So how far are you?” Harry asked.

“9 weeks with the due date at the beginning of August,” I said.

“This is great guys. Does your families know?” Harry asked.

“Mine does. K was tired and was hit with a lot of nausea when we were in Donny, so there was no way to hide it,” Louis said.

“I need to call my family and tell them too. They are going to be thrilled,” I said.

 

 

“Love, are you going to the boutique tomorrow?” Louis asked.

“Yes, I need to buy that necklace,” I said.

“You got her a special necklace for Christmas?” Harry asked.

“You could say that,” Louis said.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Well, Christmas morning before we went downstairs Louis proposed to me and I said yes,” I said.

“Really? That’s great. Are you getting married soon then or are you going to wait?” Harry asked.

“We’re going to wait. We’re in no rush of getting married,” I said.

“Smart choice. So, this necklace, is it in stead of a ring or?” Harry asked.

“It's a temporary engagement token. When we've spent a few months together publicly then maybe we'll get a ring. If she showed up now with a ring on her finger it would look so fake, and the aim with this stunt is to make it look real and for the fans to get used to K being in my life,” Louis said.

“Yeah, alright I get that,” Harry said.

We made the pizzas and had ice cream for dessert. The rest of the evening was spent watching movies. It got too late for Harry to go home, so he spent the night.

 

As we had discussed, I went in to town the next day. The first Tiffany’s I went in to didn’t have the necklace, and they tried to make me chose another one, but they just weren’t my style.

I then went in to Tiffany’s in Harrods and was met by a lovely saleswoman who welcomed me.

“Hi, welcome to Tiffany’s, how may I help you?” she asked.

“Hi, I was on the website and I found this lovely heart pendant in platinum with rubies and diamonds. Do you possibly have that?” I asked.

“Let’s see,” she said and lead me over to the pendants. She showed me so many and I was about to give up hope, when I saw it.

“There,” I said and pointed. She picked it up and held it in front of my neck.

“It looks good against your skin. Would you like to try it and see if it suits you?” she asked kindly.

“if I may,” I said. I turned around and she put the necklace around my neck. I walked over to a nearby mirror and looked at it around my neck. If I hadn’t fallen in love with it on the website, I sure had now. I turned to her.

“I love it,” I said feeling a bit moved.

“It does suit you,” she said. I took it off and handed it to her.

“Can I tempt you with a bracelet miss?” she asked.

“Maybe,” I said. She showed me the array of bracelets they had and my eyes fell on a beautiful, simple, yet powerful bracelet.

“The one with the cursive love on it,” I said. She picked it up and we measured around my wrist and found the right size.

“That will be all, thank you,” I said.

“Very well,” she said. We went up to the till, and they were wrapped in the most beautiful cases. I paid for them with the card Louis had given me. I went home and showed them to him and he loved both of them and weren’t mad that I had bought a bracelet as well.

 


	7. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last stunt
> 
> Babygate ending

As Louis had predicted, Rusty called to arrange another sighting. On the 18th of January Rusty arrived at Louis’ house. I had made us some healthy sandwiches, and even though Louis objected at first, once he tasted them they went straight down.

“Thank you for lunch K. It tasted great,” Rusty said.

“You’re welcome,” I said.

“Is that new?” Rusty asked when he saw my necklace and bracelet.

“Yeah. Louis gave me them for Christmas,” I said and looked at Louis.

“They’re beautiful,” Rusty said.

“Only the best for my girl,” Louis said and laced our fingers together.

“You’re starting to feel something?” Rusty asked.

“Maybe,” Louis said.

“Okay. Very good. Shall we plan the next sighting?” Rusty asked.

“Yeah, lets. Have anything specific in mind,” Louis asked.

“You don’t want to be too cheesy, do you?” Rusty asked.

“Not if we can help it,” I said.

“Very well. How about you meet up on the 11th of February for another dinner to pre-celebrate Valentine’s Day?” Rusty suggested.

“Fine by me. K?” Louis asked.

“Works perfectly for me, because I have to work on Valentine’s Day. There are so many meetings that day for some reason, so all of the staff has to come in,” I said.

“That is a deal then. At what time is it most convenient for you?” Rusty asked.

“How about same as last time? That worked very well,” Louis said.

“Deal. Anything else you want to discuss?” Rusty asked.

“No, can’t think of anything,” I said and Louis agreed.

Louis showed Rusty out and I opened Netflix to watch The Crown.

 

“You know, I think we should invite Rob, my neighbour, along and have him ‘secretly’ record something from inside the restaurant,” Louis said as he stroked my hair gently.

“What do you have in mind?” I asked.

“Well, I was thinking that while we were there I could publicly tell the world how much I love you and how in love with you I am. And Rob happens to record it and anonymously send it to one of the ua’s. What do you think about that?” Louis asked.

“Love it. How about I then whisper to you that I have something to tell you when we get home, and after Valentine’s we invite Rusty over and tell him that I’m pregnant,” I suggested.

“Genius,” Louis said.

 

 

 

11th of February arrived and after I came home from work, I called Cookie and wished her a happy birthday. I took a shower and got ready. We had talked to Rob, and he was in on the idea. The only problem was to make sure that he was within filming range, for him to record Louis’ declaration of love.

 

We arrived a few blocks away from the restaurant.

“Are you ready for what hopefully will be our last stunt?” Louis asked.

“Yes, and everything with Rob is okay?” I asked.

“Yeah. He texted that he had been seated around the back. We’re going to ask is we can be seated in the back as well to have a bit of privacy,” Louis said.

“Perfect. You know what I remembered after we had that meeting with Rusty?” I asked.

“No?” Louis asked.

“I was 11½ weeks pregnant at that time and I’m 15 weeks pregnant now,” I said.

“Right, of course you are. Time goes fast suddenly,” Louis said.

“It really does. Have we talked about if we want to know the gender or not?” I asked.

“I don’t recall. Do you want to know?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I would love to know who is growing inside of me, our son, or our daughter,” I said.

“I feel the same way. I’m not really good with not knowing. Even though I’m not the one carrying our child,” Louis said.

 

We got out of the car and walked up to the restaurant. As Rusty had promised the paps were at a distance and didn’t bother us. We walked in to the restaurant and luckily got a table next to Rob. Louis ordered a glass of wine and I ordered a soda. For starters both Louis and I ordered prawns and salmon. For the main Louis ordered a T-bone steak medium-rare and I ordered Pasta Carbonara. Before he left, Louis had made sure to give Rob plenty of money to pay for his food. Rob had objected a bit but Louis had insisted.

 

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Rob was casually pointing his phone towards us and I couldn’t help but smile internally. We had agreed on a queue word for Rob to start recording, so it wouldn’t look staged.

“I’m glad that we could meet up tonight,” Louis said.

“Yeah. It’s a shame that I have to work on Valentine’s but I guess that is what happens when everyone in the building are having meetings and order snacks,” I said, queue for Rob to start recording.

“You know, we may not have known each other for that long, but I am crazy about you. You make me so happy and to see you and my family together is a dream come true. They really love you, and to be honest, so do I. I’m so in love with you that it sometimes scares me how big my love is for you. I love you so much,” Louis said. I leaned in and we shared a short but deep kiss.

“I love you too,” I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rob lower his phone. He got up and headed towards the toilets. A couple of minutes later Louis received a text that the audio in the video was clear as day and that he had sent it off to the ua he had dm’ed earlier. Just before we had dessert I leaned in and whispered that I had something to tell him when we got home.

 

 

After we had come through the front door, Louis told me to go relax in the living room while he made us tea.

“How do you feel it went?” Louis asked as he handed me a cup.

“I think it went well. It was really nice this time. No stress from the paps and just all in all great,” I said. Louis’ phone started ringing.

“Hi Rusty,” Louis said when he answered.

“Yeah, hang on,” Louis said and put the phone on loud speaker.

“Hi Rusty,” I said.

“Good evening. Looks like you had a great time,” Rusty said.

“Yeah, very good. We were actually talking about how we thought it went,” Louis said.

“And how did you think it went?” Rusty asked.

“Very good. It was a pleasure to be papped this time round,” I said.

“Good. You should know that there is a video going around on social media,” Rusty said.

“Okay, about what?” Louis asked.

“Someone recorded you declaring your love for K,” Rusty said.

“Really? Okay. I still stand by what I said though,” Louis said.

“You’re in love with her?” Rusty asked.

“I am. Head over heels in love with her. I can’t imagine my life without her. She means everything to me,” Louis said.

“You really mean that?” I asked.

“Yeah. I love you so much,” Louis said and leaned in and kissed me, making sure that Rusty could hear it.

“Are you free tomorrow night? I want to run something by you guys,” Rusty asked.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” I said.

“Great, see you at 7.30 pm then,” Rusty said and hung up.

“I actually think he believes us,” Louis said.

“Me too, and hopefully we’ll be free tomorrow,” I said.

“Yeah. I actually have something I want to ask you,” Louis said.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Well, since you’re 15 weeks along, we should begin to plan how the nursery should look,” Louis said.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking the same thing actually,” I said.

“I was thinking that, if you want, we could turn the room next to the master bedroom in to the nursery,” Louis suggested.

“We could do that,” I said.

“Did you have anything else in mind?” Louis asked.

“Well, even though I spend all of my time here, I do have my own place,” I said.

“Right,” Louis said.

“But, it would be nice to have their parents under the same roof,” I said and winked.

“It would. Why am I so bad at asking all of a sudden?” Louis asked rhetorically.

“I would love to move in with you love,” I said and leaned in and kissed him.

 

 

I had just put all the dishes and pans in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. Louis went out and opened the door and invited Rusty inside. I put water over for tea and joined them after the water had boiled.

“So, I had a talk with the bosses today,” Rusty said.

“What did they say?” Louis asked.

“Well, they were wondering if you actually meant what you said in the video,” Rusty said.

“I did! 100 %. Rusty I’m so in love with her, that the thought of not having her in my life almost kills me. Just look at me now, how I’m almost crying because I can’t lose her,” Louis sobbed.

“Aww baby. You’re not going to lose me. I’m right here, and I’m not leaving you. You’re my world Louis,” I said and leaned in and we shared a deep, albeit sloppy kiss, and small ones before pulling apart. I looked over at Rusty.

“Well, there is no doubt in my mind that the two of you have become a couple. You look great together. Looks like you completed your mission,” Rusty said directed at me.

“Looks like it. I did tell him a couple of weeks ago and at first he was hurt, and we didn’t talk for a couple of days, but then he came and knocked on my door and told me he had fallen in love with me,” I said.

“Congratulations guys. Now, if you would just read this document and sign it, you are free from any more beards as promised,” Rusty said. Louis and I read it through and signed it.

“I also had a chat with Simon regarding the arrangement with the Jungwirths,” Rusty said.

“Okay. What did you talk about?” Louis asked.

“Simon would agree to free you from that arrangement, once you and K are with child,” Rusty said. Louis looked at me then looked back at Rusty.

“I can’t get out of it, until she’s pregnant?” Louis asked just to make sure he had understood it.

“Correct,” Rusty said.

“I think it’s time to tell you a little story then,” I said and told Rusty, that when he had called Louis back in September, I was in fact his girlfriend and that after our meeting in late October I had gotten pregnant.

“You’re pregnant?” Rusty asked me gobsmacked.

“I am. 15 weeks,” I said.

“We’ll be happy to take a paternity test if you don’t believe that the baby is mine,” Louis said.

“I believe you, but you have to meet up with Simon, for him to release you from the arrangement,” Rusty said. Louis sighed.

“Fine. We’ll do that. We have an appointment for a scan on Monday so he can come along to that,” Louis said.

“Very well, just leave me a note with where and when and I’ll pass it on to him,” Rusty said. Louis grabbed a little note and wrote the where and when down and handed it to Rusty.

Rusty bid us farewell and congratulated us once again on our relationship and on the pregnancy.

 

I looked at Louis and leaned in and pecked his cheek. He smiled.

“I can’t believe I’m free. Sure, babygate is still a thing but for once since 2011 I’m free of bearding and don’t have to stunt anymore,” he said and sighed.

“It feels weird doesn’t it?” I asked.

“Very. I really can’t believe it,” he said.

“How do you want to celebrate?” I asked.

“Well,” Louis said and smirked.

“I see,” I said and got up and pulled him up and we walked in to the bedroom.

 

 

“Is Simon meeting us there?” I asked Louis as I was making breakfast.

“Yeah. He’s meeting us in the waiting room,” Louis said as he found plates.

“Okay. Does he know I’m pregnant?” I asked.

“I told Rusty not to tell him. That it should be a surprise for him, so that he wouldn’t think we were taking the mick,” Louis said.

“Good thought love,” I said.

 

We got to the clinic and I got signed in. We went to the waiting room, and sure enough there was Simon Cowell. My insights did a turn when I saw him. Louis looked at me worriedly and whispered in my ear if I was okay. I told him I was. We walked over to Simon.

“Hello Louis. What a quaint place to meet,” Simon said as he shook Louis’ hand.

“Yeah,” Louis said. Simon turned to me.

“Nice to meet you K,” he said and smiled a kind of restraint smile.

“Sure,” I said. My name was called and we walked in to a room.

“Hi K. Welcome back. How are you feeling?” My midwife Katie asked.

“I’m feeling good. The nausea is almost gone, so I’m really happy about that,” I said.

“Very good. I see we are two more people today,” Katie said.

“Yes. Sorry about that. I know you specialize in discretion, but this time it really needs to be discreet,” I said.

“Of course. You did choose a private clinic after all,” Katie said.

“True. So, Louis is the father,” I said and looked at Simon out of the corner of my eye. He looked gobsmacked.

“Very well. Can I write it in your journal or do you still not want it on record?” Katie asked.

“Could we not have it on record? Just to be on the safe side,” Louis asked.

“Of course, Mr. Tomlinson,” Katie said.

“You’re pregnant?” Simon asked.

“I am yeah,” I said.

“Shall we carry on with the scan and see how this baby is doing?” Katie asked.

“Let’s,” I said. I laid down on the slap and pulled my t-shirt up and my trousers down. Katie put the gel on my belly, and used the wand to locate the baby.

“Wauw,” Louis said with tears in his eyes.

“I know. I felt the same way when I had my first scan,” I said and grabbed his hand.

“The baby looks good. Looks like you’re following the guides and everything,” Katie said.

“Yeah. Louis is still being a bit overprotective of me at home and doesn’t allow me to enjoy myself,” I said and squeezed his hand playfully.

“Well, sorry for wanting to protect the two most important people in my life,” he said fake annoyed.

“So, since you’re 16 weeks along, do you want to know the gender?” Katie asked.

“We would yeah. Could you write it down on a folded piece of paper and put it in an envelope?” I asked.

“Of course,” Katie said.

“As a conclusion, your baby is doing great and are growing as they are supposed to,” Katie said as I was wiping the gel off my tummy and putting my clothes back on.

“Great. I’ll see you at the next scan,” I said and shook her hand. As did Louis and Simon and we went back out to the receptionist and I booked another appointment.

We had agreed to head to Syco’s headquarter, so Simon could write up an agreement so Louis could be free from babygate as well.

 

We got there and went straight up to Simon’s office even though everyone said that he wasn’t in because he had a meeting in town. We sat and waited until he came back.

“So. That was quite the surprise,” Simon said as he sat down by his desk.

“Yeah. It was supposed to be,” Louis said.

“When did you find out you were pregnant?” Simon asked me.

“A few days before we went up to Doncaster for Louis’ birthday and Christmas,” I said.

“So, you’ve known for months,” Simon concluded.

“We have yeah. We wanted to wait until she had surpassed the first critical 12 weeks, and then time just flew by,” Louis said.

“Okay. But yeah, as I told Rusty, once you started a family together, I would let you off your contract,” Simon said.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Louis asked.

“Well, you need to fly to LA and get a paternity test for Freddie,” Simon said.

“How soon can I do it? And how will you spin the story once we have the results?” Louis asked.

“Well, that depends on Briana really. As how to spin the story, I’m not quite sure. Briana probably won’t be too happy about losing her income,” Simon said.

“She absolutely won’t be. But Freddie is 3 years old. He’s only getting older and will wonder why he’s being forced to spend time with a complete stranger,” Louis said.

“Yeah. Couldn’t the storyline be something along the lines of me wanting you to get a test. I mean it is all over my Twitter that I’m a Larrie so why not use that,” I suggested.

“I don’t know love. I have this feeling that people will hate you for it,” Louis said.

“Some people already hate me. They think that I’m keeping you from Harry,” I said.

“But you aren’t,” Louis said.

“I know that love, but they don’t. Besides, what have I told you from the beginning?” I asked.

“That you will fight for me, and do anything for me,” Louis recapped.

“Exactly. Do you have a better suggestion?” I asked.

“I don’t,” Louis said.

“Good. We’ll go with that then,” Simon said.

“The sooner you go to LA, the sooner you can be free,” Simon said.

“I know, but when exactly will I be free?” Louis said.

“Well, we need to sell the story to a newspaper,” Simon said.

“Can it not be a tabloid? I want it to be a proper paper,” Louis begged.

“Fine, you chose a paper,” Simon said.

“We’ll go with LA Times,” Louis said.

“Great. I’ll write the story, and you let me know when you have the results, and I can send it off to one of their journalists,” Simon said.

“Deal,” Louis said.

“Then all that’s left to do, is to sign the release form. I’ll make sure that it is ready for when you have the results as well. We’ll then see if I can go to America, or you will have to come here,” Simon said.

“Sure,” Louis said.

“Then there is only one thing left to do today,” Simon said.

“Which is?” Louis asked.

“Congratulate you on expanding your little family,” Simon said.

“Thanks,” Louis said and I just nodded.

We shook his hand and left the building, making sure we weren’t spotted. We drove to a café and had lunch then drove back to the house. I went for a nap and Louis caught up with some more song writing.

 

 

After dinner we sat and watched TV.

“Should we check the envelope?” Louis asked.

“Sure,” I said. I got up and got it from my folder and brought it back to the living room.

“No matter what is in here, we will love this child,” Louis said.

“Of course. We know the baby is healthy and doing well, which is the most important thing,” I said.

“Exactly,” Louis said. I opened the envelope and pulled the paper out. Before unfolding it, Louis and I looked in to each other’s eyes and smiled. I counted to three as I unfolded it and we looked down, and my eyes started watering immediately, from sheer joy. I felt Louis hold my face and I felt his lips on mine and we shared a deep kiss. I dried my eyes and looked down at the paper. It still said girl.

“I’m so bloody happy right now,” Louis sniffed.

“Me too love,” I sniffed.

Louis laid down on the sofa and I followed him. He wrapped his arm around me and caressed my belly. We laid there in silence and revelled in our bubble of happiness.

 

“When do you think you will go to LA?” I asked after a while.

“I don’t know. When do you want me to go?” Louis asked.

“Well, I think that we should tell your family the gender, and then afterwards you could go. The quicker you can get out of this the better,” I said.

“I think that is a great idea. Should we go visit them Wednesday and sleep there then come back Thursday and then I’ll go on Sunday?” Louis asked.

“Sounds like a plan,” I said.

 

As planned, Louis and I went up to Doncaster on Wednesday. We didn’t let them know we were coming so we just hoped they were home. Luckily, they were, and all the family was there. We sat them down and told them the happy news and everyone was excited and squealed.

“Have you found a name for her yet?” Lottie asked.

“No, we haven’t even talked about names yet,” Louis said.

The next day we said goodbye to them and went back home to London. We spent the next few days talking about the nursery and when I should move in. We agreed that I would slowly begin to pack my apartment and start to move some of my things over. Louis had a storage room at the back of his house where he told me I could put my boxes and then we would go through them together once he had returned from LA.

 

As predicted, Briana was not willing to agree to the paternity test, but after Louis talked to Tammi and convinced her, it didn’t take long for Tammi to convince Briana. They then went to a clinic that specialized in dealing with celebrity paternity cases.

 

While Louis was away I started looking at girls’ baby names. Since my mom’s passing I knew I wanted to honour her somehow. I played around with her name together with other names and they just did not fit. I remembered how much she loved Lilies of the Valley and I started playing around with the name Lily. I didn’t think they fitted. I looked around the living room at the pictures Louis had out, and a name came to mind. I wrote it down then put Lily as the middle name, and a warmth filled my entire body and I felt happy and content. Now I just hoped that Louis would love the names.

 

Louis had been gone for 5 weeks and I was close to week 22 of my pregnancy. It was the 31st of March and I had just finished washing up after dinner when my phone started ringing. I saw that Louis wanted to facetime me.

“Hey love,” I said when his face popped up.

“Hey beautiful. How are my girls?” Louis asked then smiled.

“We’re good. I definitely feel some sort of movement or life from her,” I said.

“That’s great. I miss you so much,” Louis said.

“I miss you too. I hope you come home soon,” I said.

“I should,” Louis said.

“Oh,” I wondered. I saw Louis walk over to his desk at the rental house then he flipped the camera. He zoomed in on a document and I could see it was the results.

“You got the results?” I asked.

“I did. As I already knew, I’m not Freddie’s father,” Louis said.

“Oh baby, I’m so happy,” I said.

“Me too. I’ve already talked to Simon and he’s going to send the story and then they will post it later today,” Louis said.

“But that will mean it’s April 1st here. People will think that it’s an April’s Fool prank,” I said.

“Yeah, I know. Which is why I have written a statement letter that I’m posting tomorrow once the news has broken,” Louis said.

“Great idea love,” I said.

“Thanks babe. Now is just a matter of me coming to Simon or him coming to me,” Louis said.

“Yeah. What are you going to do today?” I asked.

“Going shopping I think, looking sad and hoping I get papped,” Louis said.

“Kind of like clothes therapy?” I asked.

“Exactly, and preparing people of what’s to come,” Louis said.

“Are you going to post a selfie then?” I asked.

“Yeah, maybe. Any ideas?” Louis asked.

“I’m not really sure,” I said.

“It’s fine. I’ll figure something out. Did you have a great day?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. Work was something else though, but I’m good and princess is fine. We spent the afternoon napping and just relaxing,” I said when he started having a worried expression.

“Don’t overwork yourself love. Maybe talk to your boss about getting fewer hours,” Louis suggested.

“Good idea. I’ll do that next time I’m going to work. I have the next week off,” I said when he looked a bit puzzled.

“Gives you plenty of time to relax,” Louis said and smiled.

“Yeah. It’s not that I don’t want to walk to you love, but I want to relax for the rest of the evening,” I said.

“Of course, love. Sleep tight. I love you.” Louis said.

“Thank you love. I love you too,” I said.

 

 

When I woke up the next day, I went to Twitter and it was a mix of people thinking it would be a very mean prank if the articles about babygate ending wasn’t true, and the antis thinking that Louis wasn’t the father was a prank.

 

A couple of hours later when more and more people woke up and saw it, I noticed I got tagged in a lot of tweets. It was both tweets from fellow Larries asking if babygate really had ended, because if it had I would be a saviour. But also tweets from antis saying I was mean for embarrassing Louis like that by forcing him to take the test. That I was just jealous that Freddie wasn’t mine. While I was reading through some of the tweets my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id.

“Hey,” I said.

“Hey. So, I was on Twitter earlier,” Harry said.

“Stalking people again?” I teased.

“Actually yes. But that wasn’t what I was going with. I saw the article from LA Times. Is it true?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, it is. All he has to do now is sign a release form and he’s free,” I said.

“That’s great. I’m so happy for you guys,” Harry said.

“Thank you, Harry. What about you though?” I asked.

“What about me?” he asked.

“When will you be free?” I asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t know if I ever will,” Harry said and cleared his throat because I could hear he was about to choke up.

“I hope you will be. You deserve it,” I said.

“Thank you,” Harry said.

“Hey Harry. Where are you?” Niall’s voice sounded in the background.

“Kitchen. I’m on the phone but I’ll be right with you,” Harry shouted back.

“Sorry, I have to go. Let me know when Lou’s home and we can meet up,” Harry said.

“Sure. Say hi to Niall from me,” I said.

“Will do. Bye,” Harry said and hung up.

 

I looked at my phone and saw that Louis had posted a picture to Instagram. I tapped the notification and it opened to his statement. It said that what was printed in the papers was not an April Fool’s prank, that I had advised him to take a paternity test and the results were in that Freddie wasn’t his son. He was devastated and prayed for everyone to respect his need for privacy and for everyone to be respectful in this hard time. I smiled because we were now just moments away from being free.

 

 

A couple of days had passed and while being at work was great, being home alone was the worst. I missed Louis and not knowing when he would be home was making me feel a little lonely, so I had called Harry and asked if he wanted to come over and keep me company, which he was happy to.

 

We were making lunch and it was nice to have someone join me. Louis’ cooking skills were still improving and he was starting to make dinner once a week alone, with me on standby.

“Have you talked to Lou lately?” Harry asked.

“No, I talked to him the day after the news broke other than no,” I said.

“Okay, so you still don’t know when he’ll be home?” Harry asked.

“No,” I said.

“How are you feeling? You know, with the pregnancy?” Harry asked.

“A bit tired from time to time, but other than that, I feel great,” I said. Harry’s phone started ringing.

“Hey Ni,” Harry said.

“No, I’m at Lou’s to keep K company,” Harry said.

“Why don’t you come over? I’m sure she won’t mind,” Harry said and looked at me.

“No, it’ll be great,” I said.

“Sounds great. See you soon then,” Harry said and hung up.

“He’ll be right over,” Harry said.

“Just in time for lunch,” I chuckled.

 

20 minutes later the doorbell rang and Harry went out and opened the door for Niall. I set the table and went out to greet him.

“Nice to finally meet you,” Niall said as we shook hands.

“You too Niall. I’ve waited years to meet you,” I said.

“Really? How long have you been a fan? Niall asked.

“Since mid-January 2016,” I said.

“Cool. Wauw, it smells good,” Niall said.

“Thanks, let’s eat,” I said.

 

After lunch, we went in to the living room and talked and laughed. I told them about what my previous relationship had been to their music versus what it was now.

“And it is so embarrassing because it was like I was ashamed to listen to you guys, when I shouldn’t be,” I said.

“No, you shouldn’t. We even have parents who are fans of the band,” Niall said.

“I know, I was just being ridiculous,” I said.

“Not at all,” Harry said. I then thought I heard something out in the hallway but ignored it.

We kept talking then suddenly two hands went and covered my eyes.

“Guess who,” Louis’ angelic voice sounded. I couldn’t stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. He walked around the sofa and kneeled before me. I tried to dry my face but the tears still kept falling.

“Aww baby. Are you okay?” Louis asked. I nodded. He sat down next to me and pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me.

“Welcome home Lou,” Niall said.

“Thanks mate. It’s good to be home, knowing I’m completely free. That I don’t have to stunt anymore in any form. That I can enjoy my beautiful girlfriend and not worrying about having to leave her all of a sudden,” Louis said.

“She’s a gem, she is,” Niall said.

“Isn’t she though. I’ve never met anyone like her. She makes me so incredibly happy,” Louis said and pulled me a bit closer.

 

After a while I dried my face and looked at Louis.

“You okay gorgeous?” he asked.

“Yeah. Just processing the fact that you are here and free and mine,” I said.

“All yours. No one else’s,” Louis said and smiled.

“Well,” I said and smiled.

“Well what?” Niall asked curiously.

“I am going to have to share you, you know,” I said.

“Of course. The only one I want to be shared with,” Louis said.

“You only want one?” I asked.

“No, don’t worry. I want as many as possible. But for the time being, one is fine,” Louis said.

“Hold up, are you pregnant?” Niall asked gobsmacked.

“Yeah, almost 23 weeks,” I said.

“I feel like I’ve missed out on so much,” Louis said.

“Don’t worry, you haven’t. It’s mostly been internally change has happened. No kicks yet,” I said reassuringly.

“Do you know the gender?” Niall asked.

“We do,” Louis said and looked at me.

“I think we should tell them, at least the lads,” I said.

“Very well. You guys ready to find out?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry and Niall said at the same time. Just then Louis’ phone started ringing.

“Hey. Just the man I was hoping it was,” Louis said.

“Thanks man. Listen, I’ve got some news,” Louis said.

“K is pregnant,” Louis said and awaited the answer for the person on the phone.

“Thanks man. We’re so excited and can’t wait for this little angel to come out,” Louis said and smiled his sunshine smile at me.

“Yeah we know. We were actually about to tell Harry and Niall. Hang on I’ll put you on speaker,” Louis said.

“There,” he then said.

“Hey guys,” Liam’s voice sounded.

“Hey Li,” Niall and Harry said.

“Everyone ready?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” they said.

“Do you want to tell them?” Louis asked me.

“Sure. So, there is going to be more oestrogen up in this group of men,” I said.

“It’s a girl?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, a beautiful, healthy baby girl,” I said.

“Congratulations,” Harry said.

“Sweet. We could use some more females,” Niall said and laughed.

“Congratulations man, and look forward to parenthood, it’s everything and more,” Liam said.

“Do you have a name for her then?” Niall asked.

“No, we haven’t really had the time to talk about names,” Louis said.

“I actually think I found her name,” I said.

“Yeah?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. I started looking at names, but they didn’t feel right, then I remembered the name I wanted to name my girl to honour my mom. I then started playing around with that name and other names until one name in particular came to mind,” I said. I found my phone and opened my note.

“I really hope you like it,” I said and showed Louis the note. He gasped and looked at me, then I could see his eyes well up with tears.

“Approved?” I asked. He nodded then leaned in and kissed me deeply.

“I’m not on facetime, I need details,” Liam said. Louis chuckled.

“Sorry Li. She had just chosen the name that I wanted to name my first daughter. A name I haven’t told anyone,” Louis said.

“Will you tell us, or do you want to keep it to yourself?” Harry asked.

“After I put the two names together a warmth just filled my body and I knew it would be it,” I said.

“I love it, obviously,” Louis said.

“Do you want to tell them?” I asked.

“Her name will be Johannah Lily Juhl Tomlinson,” Louis said. Both Niall and Harry started tearing up.

“Okay, I need to get my bum back to London soon so I can meet this girl of yours Lou, because she is definitely a keeper mate,” Liam said.

“That she is,” Louis agreed. Niall and Harry came over and hugged us and we had a group hug.

 

Louis and I spent some days together and was out and celebrating, making sure we looked sad, because it had only been a week since the news broke. At the weekend, we went up to Donny to spend some time with the family and to tell them the name.

“Can we talk to you all for a bit?” Louis called out to the house. Everyone gathered round and sat down.

“Thank you. While we’re here we wanted to tell you that we have found the name for our daughter,” Louis said.

“What is it?” Phoebe asked.

“It’s two names that mean the world to us,” I said.

“Well, what are they?” Daisy asked.

“We wanted to honour our beautiful mothers, so our daughter’s name will be Johannah Lily,” Louis said. They all sat there and started getting teary eyed. Dan got up and came over and gave us a hug.

“Your mother would be honoured to have her first granddaughter named after her,” Dan said.

“I know. It was always my plan after mom passed that my first daughter would be named after her, and to have K chose it without me telling her just proves how much she knows me and how much mom meant to her and the entire fandom,” Louis said.

“And she did. We were all so heartbroken when we found out and we all felt your pain,” I said.

“You even more so,” Louis added.

“Yeah,” I said.

“How so?” Fizzy asked. I told the family about our similarities.

“I think you were meant to get together,” Lottie said.

“I think you’re right Lots,” Louis said.

“Have you talked more about announcing the pregnancy?” Dan asked.

“Not in details. We talked about posting a picture of K with a bump but we’re not quite sure yet,” Louis said.

“I think that would be a great idea. Will you reveal the gender to the public?” Phoebe asked.

“I’m not quite sure. It would be easier to be able to go in to shops and buy baby clothes and not just order online. In shops it is actually possible to feel the fabric,” I said.

“Yeah. It is much easier,” Dan said.

We spent the rest of the weekend relaxing and just hanging out with the family. For once, the drive back to London was smooth.

 

 

When I got to work on Monday, I went and talked to my boss about cutting down as I told him about my pregnancy. He agreed 100 % and we sat down and worked out what my work schedule would be and talked about when I would go on maternity leave. I told him not to tell my co-workers because I wanted to be the one to tell them the next time we had a morning meeting.

That day after work, Max came home with me.

“How are you feeling? You’ve been feeling up and down for the last couple of months,” Max said.

“I’m feeling good. I don’t feel nauseas anymore so that’s good. Now, I just feel tired,” I said.

“Are you getting enough sleep?” Max asked.

“Yeah,” I said, not quite knowing how to break the news to him.

“You might want to see a doctor about it then. It can’t be healthy,” Max said. I decided to just tell him.

“There is actually a reason for it,” I said.

“You have talked to a doctor?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’m pregnant,” I said and pulled over.

“You’re pregnant? How far along are you?” he asked.

“I’m 23 weeks pregnant,” I said.

“You’re that far along? And you didn’t tell me sooner?” Max asked, sounding a bit hurt.

“Sorry. It’s only family and the rest of 1D that knows,” I said.

“Okay. Will you tell the public?” he asked.

“Yeah. Once I start showing we’ll let everyone know,” I said.

“Okay. Do you know what it is?” he asked.

“It’s a girl. Promise me that you won’t say anything and won’t tweet about it,” I pleaded.

“Of course not. I’ve waited this long so why not wait some more, ay,” he said.

“Thank you,” I said and we carried on back to Louis’, soon ours.

 

Louis and Max were talking when I returned from the kitchen with biscuits and tea. I handed the boys the cups and placed the plate of biscuits on the table.

“So, now that you are having a baby, are you moving in together?” Max asked.

“Yeah, I’ve slowly been moving my stuff. I only need to move some furniture and I’m all moved in,” I said.

“Okay. I could have helped you, you know,” Max said.

“I know, but I didn’t want to draw any attention to myself. We haven’t been publicly dating for that long, so it might seem too early to move in together,” I said.

“I get that, but you know I would have kept it low key,” Max said.

“I know. I’m sorry,” I said.

“Don’t worry about it. Does anyone at work know?” Max asked.

“Only the boss. I told him not to tell you guys because I want to do it at the next morning meeting,” I said.

“Fair enough,” Max said.

 

 

It wasn’t until I was 28 weeks along that there was a visible bump, and not just me being extra chubby. We asked Harry if he wanted to take the photo and he couldn’t be happier to do it. He came over one day for tea and dinner and while the lighting was just right, I was stood in pink shorts and a white work out bra and Harry took a picture in profile where it was clear to see that I was indeed pregnant. We called the family and the rest of the lads to let them know that we would post the picture next day and announce my pregnancy.

 

I woke up the next day, feeling very excited. Up until I started showing, I had stayed home and had been working through my boxes, with Louis going several times to the recycling station and to charities.

I went in to the kitchen only to find Louis already there cooking us breakfast.

“Morning love. You looked so peaceful so I didn’t want to disturb you,” Louis said as he leaned in and kissed me.

“That’s very thoughtful of you. I can’t believe I didn’t notice you next to me,” I said.

“Yeah, that doesn’t seem like you, not to do that,” he said.

“It smells good love. You really have improved you know,” I said.

“Yeah. I do feel a lot more confident in the kitchen. All thanks to you,” he said.

“Again, you did most of it. I was only there to guide and explain to you if you did anything wrong,” I said.

“But if you hadn’t told me in the first place, then we wouldn’t be here,” he said.

“That might be true. At what time should we post the picture?” I asked.

“Noon? That way I guess almost everyone will be able to see it,” he said.

“Good thinking,” I said.

 

Noon came around and both Louis and I posted the picture, along with the caption that said we’re very happy and very excited to meet our little princess. We wouldn’t be telling any further information about the pregnancy, and we hoped that everyone was happy for us and would respect our choices.


	8. Our life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight to our life

There were mixed reactions to our announcements. There were still people who chose to not believe we were a real couple and that more or less called me names. There were others who believed I was a surrogate for Louis and Harry and then there were those who were happy for us and told us that we shouldn’t listen to them and just enjoy the pregnancy and each other before our princess arrives.

 

 

It was the 6th of August, and we had just arrived back from Doncaster. We had spent the week there celebrating Lottie’s birthday and we gave Fizzy her presents as well seeing as I could go in to labour any time. We had brought the hospital bag and the car seat too. louis grabbed all of our luggage and I waddled inside and in to the kitchen to fill up my water bottle. Louis came in and put an arm around my hips.

“How are you feeling love?” he asked me then kissed my cheek.

“Tired,” I said.

“Why don’t you go rest then?” Louis suggested.

“Good idea. I’ll try not to fall asleep,” I said.

“I’ll wake you up at 5 pm if you do,” he said and kissed me. I waddled in to bed and laid down and closed my eyes for a second, then I felt Louis pepper me with kisses.

“Just 5 more minutes,” I said.

“Baby, it’s 5.30 pm,” he said and kissed me gently.

“Really? But I just closed my eyes,” I said.

“You must have been really tired,” Louis said.

“Yeah, I guess so. Just give me time to wake up,” I said and turned around.

“Of course, love,” he said and leaned down and kissed me. He got up and left.

 

As I was lying there and waking up, I suddenly felt a pain and slight pressure in my lower back. I bid my tongue and just let it pass without thinking more about it. I got up and joined Louis in the kitchen where he had been cooking up some dinner.

We were watching a movie when I felt the pain and pressure again, but this time I couldn’t keep quiet.

“Babe, you okay?” Louis asked worriedly.

“Call the midwife. I think I might be in labour,” I panted. Louis grabbed his phone and dialled her number.

“Hi. It’s Louis. K thinks that she might be in labour,” Louis said.

“Hang on,” he said and put his phone on speaker.

“Hi,” I said.

“Hi. What makes you think that you’re in labour?” the midwife asked.

“At around 5.47 I felt a pain and pressure in my lower back and just five minutes ago I felt it again,” I said.

“Okay. How long were these contractions?” she asked.

“Around 40 seconds,” I said.

“Okay, and hours apart?” she asked.

“Yes,” I answered.

“Okay. Once the contractions are 15 minutes apart and last a minute then call me again because then it’s time to go to the hospital,” she said.

“Thank you,” I said.

“Of course. Just remember to breathe and maybe walk around and relax as much as possible,” she said.

“I’ll try,” I said.

“If there are anything either of you have any doubts about just call me and I’ll come over,” she said. We said goodbye and hung up.

 

The next 24 hours were pure agony. The contractions slowly started to come closer but only cutting down minutes each time or kept coming at the same interval. Finally, at 9 pm on the 7th my contractions started coming with 15 minutes apart and lasted for a minute. Louis called the midwife again and drove to the hospital, where they had a wheelchair ready for me.

I was taken do the delivery room where I laid down and spread my legs for my midwife to see how much I had dilated.

Louis was the greatest birthing partner I could ever ask for. He dried my forehead, cheered me on when I was pushing, ignoring the name calling and curses of him putting me in this situation. He praised me and told me I was doing amazing.

04.04 am on the 8th of August, baby Johannah was born. The minute she was out of me she started crying. They dried her then put her on my chest. Looking at that tiny, fragile human being, who was a combination of Louis and I made me so emotional and I felt my heart grow thousand-fold. Never had I felt a love like this.

“She is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Louis choked out, then kissed my forehead.

“We made her,” I said, completely engulfed in her beautiful face.

“We did. You are so amazing,” Louis praised.

“Thank you, for being here with me. I know you wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” I said.

“I wouldn’t have. I will always be by your side. Wherever or whenever that may be,” Louis said.

 

 

5 years later

 

 

I was sat in my chair looking out to the garden. The sun was shining and Clifford was running around with Jax, our labradoodle puppy, in the garden. I could hear footsteps approaching.

“Mommy, when is daddy coming home?” Johannah asked as she came and sat down in her chair next to mine.

“Hopefully soon baby,” I said. She sighed. I stroked her hair gently.

“I know it’s hard that he’s not home baby,” I said as comforting as possible.

“Will he leave again?” she asked.

“I don’t think so baby. This was their last tour as a band, but I don’t know if daddy will go on tour again by himself,” I said.

“I don’t want him to leave again,” she said.

“If he does, maybe you and I could go with him,” I said.

“I want to stay here,” she said very firmly.

“Okay baby. I have an idea. Why don’t you go draw another picture for daddy?” I suggested. She lit up. She leaned in and kissed me then went back in to her room.

 

That evening was a struggle. She didn’t want to take a bath and she refused to go to bed. I didn’t blame her, since the next day was her 5th birthday and the second birthday where Louis was on tour. I managed to get her to sleep. I sat the breakfast table then made myself a cup of tea and sat in the sofa with a dog on each side of me. I heard the front door open. Luckily, Clifford and Jax were asleep so they didn’t hear anything. I put my cup down and looked towards the door. I saw Louis on tip toes walk over to me and bend down and kissed me deeply.

When I went to see the guys perform in Paris 8 weeks earlier, Lottie had agreed to look after Johannah. I hadn’t told her I was going to see them, because then she would have wanted to go as well. While I was backstage with the guys, Louis told me that their last show was on the 6th of August, so he would come home on the 7th. We agreed we wouldn’t tell Jo, and let it be her birthday surprise.

“How was it with her tonight?” he whispered as he sat down on the chair next to the sofa.

“A nightmare. She didn’t want to get in the bath and she didn’t want to go to bed. all she wanted was her daddy. I told her that as soon as she wakes up tomorrow we’re going to call you,” I whispered.

“Good idea,” he said.

“How about you make breakfast tomorrow and I go wake her and then when she wants to call you, you make sure your phone is on sound and turned up loud and then I tell her to follow the sound,” I suggested.

“Sounds like a plan,” he said. I finished my tea and Louis brought it to the kitchen. I took the dogs out for the toilet then the four of us went in to bed.

 

The next morning, we woke up half an hour before Jo had to wake up. I snuggled in to his arms for at least 10 minutes. We hadn’t slept in the same bed for months. Louis went in to the kitchen and I went in to Jo’s room. I stroked her cheek gently.

“Morning baby girl. Happy birthday,” I said gently. She stirred a bit.

“Baby, it’s time to wake up,” I said gently. She turned around and looked at me.

“Did you sleep well?” I asked. She nodded.

“Good. Do you want to put on your robe, then we can call daddy?” I asked. She got up and walked over and put her dressing gown on. I grabbed my phone and found Louis’ number. I let her dial it and I put it on speaker. Not long after, we could hear something play somewhere.

“What is that?” Johannah asked.

“I don’t know. Let’s go find out,” I said. We walked in to the hallway.

“It sounds like it’s coming from the kitchen. Why don’t you go look?” I suggested. She walked carefully to the kitchen. I walked behind her slowly. She slowly poked her head in.

“Happy birthday princess,” Louis said as he saw her head.

“DADDY!” Johannah exclaimed and ran straight towards him. He opened his arms and swung her around. He then kissed her and cuddled her. I walked over to them and ran my hand over Louis’ arm gently then went on to flip the pancakes.

 

At 2 pm, Jo’s guests started to arrive. The family from Donny were coming down, Liam and Bear were coming over and Harry and Niall came over. Jo didn’t leave Louis’ side at all. Even when he had to go to the toilet she wanted to go, but he told her that he would be right back.

 

After everyone had left and we had cleaned up, we sat down in front of the tv to relax for a bit. When it was time for Jo to go to bed, Louis took her and put her down. He came back to the living room and laid down on me and leaned down and kissed me.

“I really missed my girls so much,” he said between kisses.

“We missed you too,” I said.

“It was great seeing you in Paris,” he said as he nuzzled in to my neck leaving tiny kisses.

“It was. Speaking of Paris,” I said and nudged him. He moved so he could look at me.

“What about Paris?” he asked.

“You remember how we almost got caught in the dressing room?” I asked.

“Yeah. But what could they do? I hadn’t seen my wife in so long and we were both so turned on,” he said and smirked.

“Without knowing it, I brought something back from Paris,” I said secretively.

“What did you bring back?” he asked. I reached out for his hand and placed it on my lower stomach. I could see realisation hit.

“You’re pregnant?” he asked, his voice starting to waver. I nodded as I felt my eyes water and happiness spread through my body.


End file.
